Memory
by sky7228
Summary: The DWold is in pieces from the Dreaper, and the Tamers plan to fix it. But, it's not as easy as it seems as they are pushed to edges of both worlds until someone slips.HenRika. slight Jurkato.
1. A Purpose

**If you have not read ****Catch Me If You Can, ****then I suggest you skim the chapters, which will take you all of three minutes, because this is a sequel.**

Disclaimer – I do not own Digimon or any songs that may appear in this story, otherwise I would be rich and famous, and Tamers would have been extended. :)

This fic will be much better written then my last one, promise. Finally, chapters will be posted most likely one a month, until further notice. Please R&R

* * *

**Memory - Authored By Sky7228**

Ch. 1 – A Purpose

……

It was a clear October day in West Shinjuku, and the leaves were had just begun to turn wonderful colors. Businessmen and woman were bustling back to work after a late lunch, school had just let out and the streets were filled with children hurrying home. In this ever-changing city, no one paid a second glance toward one schoolgirl floating through the crowd with ease as well as a sense of purpose. 

_Rika are you sure, you want to do this?_ Renamon asked.

_Yes._Rika replied stubbornly, as she continued to make her way through the streets toward Hypnos. Renamon understanding her determination evaporated into thin air, as her partner entered the government building.

"Can I help you?" A young lady asked, obviously the secretary of the week.

"Yes. My name is Nonaka, Rika and I am here to see Yamaki." Rika said sweetly.

"I am sorry you don't have an appointment. Would you like to schedule one?" The secretary asked confused as to why an eleven year old girl could possible know who the leader of such a top secret organization was.

"No." Rika said still sugary sweet. "Just tell him I'm here." She turned away from the black marble desk and started across the black tile foyer to the elevators.

"But, you don't have an appointment." The secretary called after her.

"I don't need one." Rika smiled.

* * *

Renamon reappeared in the park next to a very startled Terriermon who promptly dropped his cream puff on a small pile of gold leaves. The small bunny like dog looked ready to cry as he stammered something along the lines of "my love, don't go". 

Henry closed his book and set it down next to him. "What's up Renamon?" He watched the fox closely noting that she was panicked, which meant Rika wasn't in trouble_. But why would she come alone?_

"Rika is talking with Yamaki." Renamon said coolly.

"And you fear for his well being?" Henry asked. The golden fox nodded. "That's what I thought." He said. Standing up Henry pulled Terriermon onto his shoulder and started down the gravel path. _Why would she go without me?_

* * *

Rika walked out of the elevator and down an a few winding hallways, knowing exactly where she was going, and a million different ways to get there. She smirked. _I know this place better than the back of my hand._ She slid the smirk off her face until even those who knew her well could read no emotion. _I have a job to do._

"Rika? What are you doing here?" The girl stopped and turned toward the voice. A talk man sporting blonde hair and dark sunglasses had just emerged from a closed door.

"I need to talk to you." She said her voice drained also lacking emotion.

"Well at least she isn't here to kill me." The man mumbled. "Alright." He added in a louder voice and beckoned for her to come inside.

Rika walked into a lecture hall and closed the door behind her. Yamaki had placed himself at the podium in the center of the room, so Rika choose to stand in front of it.

"What is this about?" Yamaki asked, getting straight to the point.

"The Digital World." Rika said.

"What about it." Yamaki asked. "I thought you wouldn't want to go back for at least a few more months.

Rika shook her head. "It's still in pieces from both of the D-reaper attacks, and I can fix it."

Yamaki looked at her questioningly. So Rika continued. "With Juggernaut."

"Why?" He asked gently taking his sunglasses off to reveal brown eyes.

"Because he's still there." She said quietly.

"Who's he?" Yamaki asked.

"Juggernaut."

* * *

Henry walked into the Hypnos lobby. "Can I help you?" The secretary asked. 

"Yes. Did a girl come through here? She has red hair and purple eyes." Henry asked, trying to stay calm.

"That is none of your business." The secretary said.

"So she did. Do you know where she went?" Henry asked politely.

The secretary thoroughly annoyed now, knit her eyebrows together. "You need to leave now, before I call security."

"So chances are Rika is somewhere up there already, most likely killing Yamaki." Henry smiled. "Thanks." He added as afterthought, and continued on toward the elevator.

"What are we doing here?" Terriermon asked.

"Saving Yamaki." Henry answered.

"Why? From who?"

"From whom." Henry automatically corrected.

"Yea, yea." His partner mumbled.

"We're saving Yamaki from Rika. You need to start listening more."

"Why? You'll just tell me again at least three times when I forget." Terriermon replied playfully.

"Very funny."

"No but why is Rika going to kill Yamaki?"

"I don't know. It must be big because she didn't tell me about it." Henry said, trying not to show the pain he was feeling about being left out.

The elevator doors opened and the duo stepped out. "Where is the least obvious place to commit a murder?" Terriermon asked.

"If I knew that off the top of my head then it would not be the most obvious place." Henry answered as he racked his brain for an answer.

* * *

"Juggernaut?" Yamaki repeated. 

Rika nodded. "He's still inside my D-arc. He always will be."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Yamaki asked.

Rika shrugged. "It wasn't important until now."

Yamaki grimaced. "It's been three months since you stopped the latest D-reaper and you never once decided to tell me that Juggernaut was still inside you."

"Inside our D-arcs. There's a difference." Rika corrected.

"How? You carry it everywhere."

"Yea, but I can only feel him when I use it." Rika answered.

Yamaki rubbed his temples. "So Juggernaut has been…communicating with you?"

"No…not really, just like a feeling every now and again." Rika struggled with her words. _I can't tell him about the song. He'll think I'm crazy. Best to just move on._"But, I just need to go back."

* * *

"Henry." Terriermon whispered. "There's something going on in there." Terriermon pointed toward a closed door. Henry nodded and slid up alongside of it. Inside were Rika and Yamaki. 

"I guess this is our stop." Henry said, and pushed open the door, quietly with just enough room to squeeze through.

Yamaki sighed. "This is really important to you isn't it?" Both of them were clearly unaware of his presence. Rika nodded. "At the moment there is no safe way to take you between worlds." Yamaki said slowly. "Until we know that you can go there and come back safely; I am afraid going to the Digital World is off limits."

"Why?" Henry asked, walking closer to them.

Rika's head spun around so fast, Henry was afraid it might fall off. "Henry!?" He nodded.

Yamaki stood up, and walked around the podium. "It's just too dangerous. I can't risk you getting hurt. I won't take the change. You kids are too important."

Rika sighed, and bit her lip. "We have to go back though." She said quietly, sounding very defeated.

Yamaki shook his head. "I shouldn't be telling you this, but there may be a way, but until the monster makers aren't done running tests yet."

"But until then the Digital World will be in chaos." Henry said. "The deleted areas are still there, and until they're fixed… anything could happen."

"And you plan on playing God with Juggernaut." Yamaki said raising his voice. "I made that mistake once, with the D-reaper. History should not be repeated."

Henry sighed. "I have no intention of playing God, only helping those in need."

"So you would risk your life for someone else?" Yamaki demanded. "And then you want me to explain to your parents why they no longer have a son or daughter?"

"If we would be saving the Digital World then I would gladly risk my life." Rika said.

Henry nodded in approval. "Keep us updated." Without further word, the two tamers walked out.

"Gods all bless you kids." Yamaki breathed.

* * *

Rika and Henry walked out of the Hypnos building with only a few odd glances from the secretary. Once they cleared the building Rika stopped walking. "Henry, I, I am sorry." 

"Why?" He asked, turning to face her.

"I should have told you." She said not meeting his eyes.

Henry sighed. "You have your reasons."

Rika looked up at him, she could see the hurt look in his eyes but not his face. "I am sorry. I just didn't want you to worry."

"Why would I be worried?"

"Because going the idea of going back there is suicidal. Over half of the Digital World was destroyed in the D-reaper attacks, and now the entire population is fighting for land."

Henry grimaced, he too had been thinking about how stupid it was sounding. "I do worry, but I knew from the beginning we would have to go back." Rika nodded and started walking again, and Henry followed her. "I think it's best that we wait awhile thought, and plan out everything."

"I want to show you something." Rika said. She led him away from Hypnos and the park toward the outskirts of the city.

The further away they got the more Henry inched closer to Rika. _How much farther out are we going? This is a **really bad** part of town._

Indeed, it was bad part of town. Buildings were old and broken, as if many fires and earthquakes had transformed them into heaps of trash. Walls were blasted apart and the uneven streets looked like bomb fields. "What is this?" Henry asked as he eyed a collapsing building where a computer on a desk were hanging over the edge, dangling thirty feet above their heads.

"This is what the D-reaper did." She replied quietly.

Henry was shocked. The News reporters had stopped covering the D-reaper and Digimon attacks long ago, having reported that the city was fully functional again. "I thought everything had been repaired."

"That's what the government wants us to think." Rika said. "These buildings are too destroyed to be repaired and the people were forced to evacuate having no money to rebuild their homes."

Henry glanced mournfully around the city, a deep lump rising in his stomach. "This can't be fixed." He repeated, afraid he had misheard.

Rika nodded. "No one can fix this, but we can fix the Digital World." She turned to face him. "Humans aren't the only ones without homes. There are thousands of homeless Digimon, and we can help them Henry."

Henry gazed into her lilac eyes. There was a seriousness that was almost begging him to agree with her. He nodded slowly. "We have to help them."

Rika nodded. "We need to get back to the Digital World."

"What about everyone else?" Henry asked.

Rika's hope seemed to fall a bit, obviously she hadn't thought about it. "We should explain everything to them."

Henry grimaced. There was a lot the two had been conversing about that no one else knew. "How much should we tell them?"

Rika sighed. "They have a right to know everything."

"They have a right, but I don't think it's wise to tell them everything." Henry said. "We should leave out the hearing him part."

"And the fact that we've technically been training our D-arcs to work faster and more efficient with his power."

Henry nodded, as he made a mental note to let Rika take charge of the situation. She was the one most obsessed with understanding Juggernaut and fixing the Digital World. Henry was pretty sure it had something to do with her destroying so many Digimon and overworking Renamon when they first met, but he had decided not to push her.

* * *

In another part of the city, in a small bakery, Takato and Jeri were sweeping the floor and cleaning pots. The two teens were relatively occupied with their tasks. "You know I think I have finally gotten into the swing of not reporting to Hypnos every day." Takato said not enjoying the silence. 

"So much has happened." Jeri said.

"Since when?" Takato asked curious as to the slightly off topic statement.

"Well about a six months ago we first got our partners, a month later we were in the Digital World. Then the D-reaper attacked, a few months after that Locomon. Finally, a week later the new D-reaper attacked." Jeri said.

"Yea, who would have thought nothing would happen in the two months since then." Takato joked.

Jeri smiled. "I like not having to save the world every day."

"Whoa, saving the world again?" A voice from the doorway said.

The two looked up in surprise to see their friends Kazu, Kenta and Ryo. "What are you guys doing here?" Takato asked.

"We were in the neighborhood." Kazu shrugged.

"We were on the other side of town." Kenta corrected.

"Either way." Ryo said. "These two want to know if you guys know anything about the Digimon card tournament coming up in January."

"That's really far away." Jeri said.

Takato nodded. "Yea. I didn't even know there was a tournament."

Kazu and Kenta looked crushed. "But we have to start preparing, so we can win."

Jeri smiled sweetly. "You two do your best and you can easily win." Takato smiled not ready to lie to his friends. Especially since, they lost regularly to Susie.

"Win what?" Rika asked as she and Henry walked in the bakery.

"There's a Card Tournament coming in January!" Kazu burst out excitedly.

Rika raised her eyebrows. "And you want me to kick your butts in public?"

"Yea, pretty much." Kazu said. "No wait! I'm gonna beat you." He said pointing an accusing finger at her.

Rika laughed. "You wouldn't even be able to beat me if I was dead."

"Could too." Kazu challenged.

"Fine, let's go. Right now." Rika said narrowing her eyes.

"Uh-well you see." Kazu stammered waving his hands in front of himself.

"Chicken." Rika muttered.

"Thank-you, Captain Obvious." Henry said dryly.

Takato pushed his and Jeri's brooms back into the closet. "How often do we all randomly end up in the same place at the same time?" He said, trying to get back to a safer topic of conversation.

"Well it's not really random." Henry said. "Rika and I just talked to Yamaki." All eyes turned toward them waiting for an answer.

"We want to go back to the Digital World to fix all the deleted areas." Rika said.

"But we can't because at the moment there is no way to get back there. And even if there was it would be dangerous." Henry explained.

"Hasn't it always been dangerous?" Takato asked.

Henry nodded. "Yes, but at the moment all the Digimon are fighting over land because over half of the land was deleted."

"But how would you fix it." Jeri asked.

"With Juggernaut." Rika said.

"Are you sure?" Takato asked. "Wasn't Juggernaut the one that caused so much trouble in the beginning?"

Henry nodded, and Rika said. "He's on our side now."

"He?" Everyone said.

Rika sighed. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all._

"There's a lot we never told you." Henry said, quietly. "We didn't want you to worry." He added quickly.

"Juggernaut is still inside our D-arcs, and he always will be." Rika said. "But, we can use him to fix the Digital World."

"Are you sure this will work?" Ryo asked.

Rika nodded. "Positive."

"Well then I say it's a go." Kazu said.

"Yea." Kenta added.

"We're Tamers and it's our goal to patch up the Digital World." Takato said.

"Our purpose." Henry said.

"No matter what it takes." Rika said.

* * *

**Two Worlds **- Phil Collins 

Put your faith in what you most believe in  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see

A paradise untouched by man  
Within this world blessed with love  
A simple life, they live in peace

Softly tread the sand below your feet now  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see

Beneath the shelter of the trees  
Only love can enter here  
A simple life, they live in peace

Raise your head up  
Lift high the load  
Take strength from those that need you  
Build high the walls  
Build strong the beams  
A new life is waiting  
But dangers no stranger here

No words describe a mothers tears  
No words can heal a broken heart  
A dream is gone, but where there's hope

Somewhere something is calling for you  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see

…………………….

(**A/N – Please read**. I express myself with music and thus my characters will be very into music. I suggest that in order to maximize your reading experience that you at least skim the song or go to youtube and listen to it as you continue to read. Starting most likely next chapter the song(s) will be geared to more specific characters and moods, and not the group as a whole. Sorry to take up so much space.)

* * *

More authors notes. (sorry) 

Well how did you like the first chapter? (That would be a hint to review. :)

I was planning on having longer chapters more like 20 pages, but I am not sure what happened here. I'll put more work into them.

Happy Holidays to all, and I will hopefully post some time in the New Year. (How exciting did that sound?)

-Sky


	2. Endeavor

Happy New Year Everybody! You all surprised me with many reviews. I am so happy! This is defiantly a record! –to bad this is only my second story :)

OMG Tails-Coyote-Carnivore you never cease to amaze me :) you officially win the first review award. I thought long and hard about how long to make each chapter and I think the size will vary, as I came nowhere near 20 pages.

A very large welcome to Dakota'sgirl! I am glad you enjoy my writing style. I've been practicing and viewing some noteworthy authors styles so maybe my story will be easier to read.

happychick – Thank-you for enjoying the story. Yes, I know whom Riley and Yamaki are if you are interested in stories about them, I would recommend reading stories by SilvorMoon. I am currently going through a writer's block, probably because of the holidays, but I will work on your request.

Another welcome to MysNiWol; I have never had so many people take an interest in my stories. :)

Mrs. Radcliffe 13: Your Back!! Horay!! My very first ever reviewer is still here : You have no idea how big my smile was when I saw your name at the top of a review.

**A/N** – Henry's Dad makes the first of many appearances in this fic, and it has come to my attention that there are many different verities of his name. Janyu, Janyuu etc. either and probably both will appear and I would like to point out right now that they are the same person to avoid any confusion.

I saw Sweeny Todd with my friends, right before I started writing this; so, be prepared for some darkness, that I tried so hard to take out later on but whatever (stop rambling.)

There is actually a bit of fluff, which really upsets me. Sorry in advance. I will try not to have this in any other chapters.

* * *

**Ch. 2 – Endeavor**

Deciding to leave Takato's parents some peace the Tamers headed toward the park. "Hey Kenta." Kazu said. "We should start practicing now."

"And Ryo could teach us." Kenta piped in. "Uh, that is, if you wanted to."

Ryo laughed. "I don't mind helping you guys out."

Kazu and Kenta's face broke into huge grins. "We're gonna be the best card players in all of Japan." Kazu exclaimed.

A few passing people stared at the visor headed boy. "Uh, Kazu, not so loud." Kenta pleaded.

"And why should I keep my talent hidden?" Kazu asked. "The world, and tons of babes deserve to be stunned by my skills."

"So that's what he calls it." Rika muttered. Henry covered a laugh as Kazu continued on apparently unaware of Rika's comment.

"I was unaware he had skills." Henry replied.

"Oh-no. Kazu is very skilled. They are just very worthless."

"You know Pumpkin, I could teach you some new skills." Ryo remarked with his trademark smile.

"Or you could shut up and leave me alone." Rika retorted, and was slightly shocked when the older boy listened to her.

"I should probably be getting home." Henry said. "It's my turn to cook dinner."

"So which take-out are you going to then?" Rika asked.

"Very funny." Henry replied.

Rika shrugged. "I should get going too."

"Bye Pumpkin." Ryo said sweetly.

Rika ignored him. "Catch ya later." She slipped into the crowd.

"Yea, see you." Henry said, and also disappeared.

Ten minutes later Henry pushed the apartment door opened. "I am home." He called.

"Henwy!" Susie called, walking into the foyer, dragging Terriermon and Lopmon with her.

It took all of Henry's will power not to laugh. His partner was dressed in a pink dress with a filly Sunday hat, complete with lace gloves and high-heeled shoes. Lopmon on the other hand was decked in a matching pink suit with a brown tie. "Help me." Terriermon mumbled tears in his eyes.

"Susie." Henry said patiently. "I know you want to have fun, but Digimon aren't dolls. They're living things, like you and me."

"And I have to respect them." Susie finished, having heard the speech many times.

Henry nodded. "It is vital that you learn this."

Susie ducked her head and released her captives. Terriermon immediately began pulling various clothing items off of him at once, which only resulted in him tripping and falling flat on his face.

"I'm sowy." She muttered.

"It's alright." Henry smiled, letting her know he wasn't angry with her.

Henry left his sister and headed toward the kitchen to make dinner. Actually, Rika was right. He was going to call for take out. _She knows me too well._

"Hey there Henry." Janyu said from the kitchen table.

Henry blinked, having not even seen his father. "Hiah Dad."

"Are you making dinner now?" Janyu asked.

"You like Chinese right?" Henry smiled.

Janyu smiled at his son. "Your turn to cook dinner?"

Henry nodded. "I'll get right on it."

Janyu nodded and returned to his work.

* * *

Rika slipped her shoes off at the front door and headed toward her room. "Hi Grandma. I'm home." She said on the way to her room.

Renamon fazed into the room a few seconds later. "Are we in for a fun filled night of homework?" She asked wickedly.

Rika scowled at her. "The only homework that's fun is chemistry and that's only because it involves fire."

Renamon shook her head. "Well if it's not homework, then it's helping your mother with her latest project."

"Homework it is!" Rika cried. She frantically dove for her backpack, pulling a few textbooks out of it.

"So what is Mom's latest project?" Rika asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Cooking." Renamon replied.

"She already went through that phase!" Rika said remembering back a few months ago. "I didn't eat for a week."

"It is a necessary skill." Renamon remarked justly.

"Are you implying something?" Rika asked.

Renamon glanced around the room, but didn't reply.

"For your information I can use a toaster, microwave, and I can make Ramen. What more is there too know?"

"How to make edible food."

Rika scoffed. "If you think I can't cook, you need to check out the school cafeteria."

"Do I want to know?" Renamon asked, having never personally come in contact with the stuff.

"Grease, Styrofoam, and some cancer, are not what I call edible."

"Cancer?"

"Hey, it's possible."

* * *

Henry walked over to his Dad. "What are you doing?"

"Hypnos re-hired me."

"When?" Henry asked, surprised.

"Last week."

"You never told me." Henry said trying not to sound hurt.

"I am sorry Henry." Janyu looked into his son's eyes. "I wasn't permitted too."

"Why? What's Yamaki up to?"

"He wants to send you and your friends back to the Digital World but he didn't want you to know about it."

"Why not?" Henry didn't like where this was going.

"He doesn't want to take chances." Janyu shrugged. "I don't blame him. We had no idea the port wouldn't work until it was too late. Your quick thinking is what kept you alive, but at a price. You and Rika have to live with Juggernaut for the rest of you lives."

It was Henry's turn to shrug. "I don't really mind. He doesn't bother me."

"He?"

_Oh great. Way to slip up. _"Yea, we kinda started calling Juggernaut he."

"Why? It's a computer program."

"So is Terriermon, and he's my best friend." Henry argued.

"Why are you defending him, it?" Janyu asked.

"Because he's a part of me."

"This is why we run tests." Janyu said mostly to himself.

"So you can turn me and Rika into lab rats. I don't think so, Dad." Henry stormed out of the room.

"Henry. What's wrong?" Terriermon asked as his partner slammed his bedroom door.

Henry sank onto his bed, his head in his hands. "I lost my temper."

"Someone needs a cookie." Terrimon sang. The blue haired tamer tried to smile but failed miserably.

"Actually, I need to talk to Rika." Henry stood up and walked out the door, pausing only long enough to let Terriermon settle onto his shoulder.

* * *

Rika had been 'studying' for about fifteen minutes when a soft hammering sound became audible from the front door. "Do people have any idea how hard it is too stare at a book and not study? I don't need distractions!" Rika pulled the front door open to reveal a red faced Henry, and a not so happy looking Terriermon.

"This is going to be good. I just know it."

Henry pulled Terriermon off his shoulder. "You go talk to Renamon." Terriermon nodded solemnly. Rika raised an eyebrow, curious. "Come on." Henry said to her.

Rika shut the front door behind her, and the two started walking down the street. Henry looked to be having an argument with himself, so Rika left him alone, to play with her own thoughts. _This doesn't make any sense. Terriermon looked so upset. Why?_

"My Dad was rehired at Hypnos." Henry started slowly. "Yamaki created a portal of some kind that will let us go back to the Digital World. But, he wanted to test it and make sure it was perfectly safe before he let us go back. That makes perfect sense, but they are clearly not happy about the whole idea of using Juggernaut." Henry paused, as they crossed an intersection, heading deeper into town. "My Dad agrees with Yamaki that tests should have been run so that Hypnos can understand what's happening to us."

"We can't change the past, Henry." Rika said quoting something Renamon had once said to her.

"I understand that, and unfortunately so do does Yamaki." Henry continued to walk, more or less following Rika who spent more time wandering the streets then in her home.

"My Dad agreed to let us go back for two hours to try and prove him wrong; that Juggernaut really isn't a threat."

"And if we don't succeed?"

"We become Hypnos lab rats." Henry said sadly.

Rika stopped walking, and sighed. "So everything that happened three months ago didn't teach them anything? I won't play by their rules."

The two turned out of the alleyway and realized they were back to the same torn up street they had been at earlier. "How much of the city looks like this?" Henry asked.

"About nine blocks worth." Rika replied without any emotion.

Henry grimaced. There were about two thousand people in one square mile. Nine blocks is about 9/20th of a mile, which means about nine hundred people now have…nothing.

(A/N – those figures are real, minus the whole D-reaper destroying the city thing.)

While Henry had been figuring, Rika had wandered over toward a collapsed building. There was a large hole in the ground with metal beams that formed a kind of staircase that lead down under the construction. "There's something about this place." She said softly, to no one in particular. "It just seems to stand still in time."

"Like a memory." Henry said just as soft.

Rika shook her head as she continued to examine the building. "But no one remembers. They all forget."

Henry watched her carefully. "If you aren't remembered, then you never lived." He said thoughtfully. "Obviously you remember what happened earlier this year so it did happen."

Rika didn't seem to hear him as she slid down the crumbled dirt onto the first metal beam. "Hey, check this out. There's a whole world down here."

Henry jogged over to the hole as Rika disappeared from view.

* * *

"Takato!"

(A/N – Takato's mother name is Yoshie Matsuki/Mie Matsuda for this fic I will be using the name Mie Matsuki, because I can't take the name Yoshie seriously.)

Takato barreled down the stairs. "Yes Mom?"

"Phone." Mie handed the phone to her son and headed back toward the kitchen.

"Hello…?"

"Takato, I need you to go to your room and lock the door." The man on the phone was no other than Yamaki.

"Why?" Takato asked.

"I'll explain. Just do as I say."

Takato hurried up the stairs and did as he was told. Once the door was firmly locked, Yamaki began to speak again. "I have designed a program that will create portals to take you to the Digital World."

"That's great!" Takato said overjoyed.

"I thought Rika and Henry said there was no way back." Guilmon said confused.

"That's right. Rika and Henry were just here and they said there was no way to get to the Digital World." Takato repeated over the phone.

Yamaki sighed. "I am sorry Takato. I lied to them. There is a way back. I just don't need the two of them pressuring me to hurry it up, because one miscalculation and you'll have two less friends."

Takato nodded. "So, when this portal thing is complete you'll let us go back?"

"Of course."

"Well that's ok then. Should I keep this all a secret?"

"Yes. I need to you watch Henry and Rika though. Who knows what those two are capable of?"

Takato grimaced at the idea. "I don't think I want to find out, sir."

"Very good. I'll keep in touch." The line went dead.

Takato leaned back in his chair, and sighed. "I need to talk to Jeri." He pulled himself up right, groaning with the effort and dialed Jeri's number.

"Hey Jeri, it's Takato." Butterflies welled up inside the boy's stomach.

"Hi Takato." Jeri replied. Takato could hear the smile in her voice. _Her smile is pretty._ His mind wandered.

"Takato? Are you still there?" Jeri asked.

"Wha- yea, yea I'm here." He stuttered. "Um, Jeri can you go somewhere quiet. I need to tell you something." Takato listened to the soft pad of her socks on the wooden floor. A door closed softly in the background.

"Ok."

Takato took a deep breath. "I just got a call from Yamaki."

* * *

Henry hit the floor with and was instantly covered in an explosion of dust. There was a muffled voice coming from deeper within the cavern like hole he was standing in. Carefully Henry started forward, surveying his surroundings. He was in what appeared to be a bedroom. The walls were still mostly in tact with chipped cream panting. Loose wooden floorboards littered the broken asphalt but all of this quickly gave way to a dirty red carpet. But Henry wasn't sure of the color. Every color in the crushed apartment was faded to a dark gray, just like a horror movie. "Rika?" Henry asked, as he passed an overturned desk. The ceiling had slumped in, making the building look extremely whimsical. A bright streak of orange caught his attention and he followed it to another room. This appeared to have once been a kitchen.

"Look at how it's managed to stay strong." Rika said in awe.

"Yea, and I don't want to stick around to see how long it will continue to stand." Henry said.

"These buildings have been like this for months." Rika replied. "If they were going to fall, they would have done so already."

Henry shrugged agreeing with her logic. "But still... no one knows we're here… No one would ever know we were here."

Rika's face crept into an evil smile that slowly spread out to look just like the Grinches. "Oh-no." Henry cautioned.

"Why not?"

"Because." Henry said firmly.

"You don't even know what I'm thinking." Rika accused.

"Yes I do." Henry cried. "You want to turn this place into a meeting place; a second home. Where we can do all kinds of stupid experiments with Juggernaut that will probably get us killed, just so we can spite Yamaki by saying we know how to get to the Digital World without him."

Rika's smile increased. "That is way better than what I was thinking." Henry beat his head with a 2 by 4, much to Rika's amusement.

* * *

.

If it weren't for the fact that Renamon was five times Terriermon's size, he would have shoved her into a closet so fast that her head spun. Unfortunately, that wasn't an option. Especially when Renamon knew where he slept, and worse, where he hid his candy stash.

"What's this all about?" Renamon asked slightly annoyed with the dog/bunnies lack of patience.

"Yamaki made a program that will take us back to the Digital World." Terriermon explained hurriedly.

"Then why are there such long faces?" Renamon asked.

"Because he won't let us go back. And now-"

"-Rika and Henry are going to do something regrettable, yet again." Renamon finished, knowing perfectly well, what the two were capable of.

"But do you blame them? They feel responsible for the D-reaper attack." Terriermon asked. Renamon nodded in understanding. Terriermon continued. "Why would Yamaki keep this a secret?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Renamon replied.

"There is one more thing." Terriermon said nervously.

* * *

.

"You ran away from home?" Rika repeated, her tone neutral. Henry nodded. There was no regret lingering on his face, only determination set deep in his gray eyes.

"I won't go back." He said firmly.

"I never said you had to." Rika said standing up.

Henry regarded her carefully. _Here comes the explosion._

"Every kid runs away at least once in their life." Rika said gently.

"When did you ever run away?" He asked almost harshly.

Rika's eyes glazed over. "When my Dad died."

"Rika, I'm sorry." Henry said feeling guilty.

She shook her head slightly. "I lived."

Henry wrapped his arms around her, and buried his face in her hair. "I've never lost control like this before."

Rika returned the gesture. "Sshhh, it'll be okay."

The two stayed like that for what felt like hours. The light dim light took on a red glow as Henry pulled Rika onto the lumpy mattress. Setting her in his lap, he forgot his fear of being in this foreign apartment. After a few minutes, Rika whispered. "What are you going to do?"

Henry shook his head. "I don't know."

"Mom's staying out late tonight for work."

"I can't ask you to do that." Henry said touched, she would offer her home.

Rika looked him in the eyes. "Then where are you going to go? Your parents are going to call Takato, who will tell Jeri; and you know just as well as I, that Yamaki will find out."

"I could go to the school, or-" Henry started to say, but Rika cut him off.

"IF you could even make it that far." Rika said. "Come home with me."

Wearily Henry let Rika drag him out of the collapsed apartment and toward her house. "What did you mean 'if' I get that far?"

"I told you I ran away once." Rika said. Henry nodded. "I made it to the park before someone druggie tried to pull me into an alley."

"How old were you?" Henry asked shocked.

"Six."

Henry found he suddenly had nothing to say. Rika just shrugged it off. "I lived."

"Yea, but barely."

"Whatever. Will you stay at my house now?"

* * *

Sneaking Henry into the house around Rika's grandmother proved to be quite and easy task, and the pair only had a problem when Terriermon declared he was hungry.

"So, ummm. How is this going to work?" Henry asked suddenly very shy.

Rika scratched the back of her head. "My plan hadn't really made it this far." She was pretty sure Renamon muttered something like 'figures' but Rika let it slide since no one else appeared to have heard.

* * *

Takato put the phone down nervously. Yet, another urgent call had come his way, this time from the Wong house. The goggle headed tamer walked downstairs to the bakery in a daze. "What's wrong honey?" Mei asked her son.

"Henry's missing." Takato said. There was a gasp from his mother, but the boy had already started toward the door. "I need to go find Jeri."

Finding Jeri was much easier then Takato expected. She was working in the family restaurant, and upon seeing Takato's face took a break. Takato shared his news and watched tears well up in his friend's eyes.

Awkwardly, he hugged her. "This is." Jeri sniffed. "Horrible." Takato nodded gravely.

"It's all my fault."

"No Takato." Jeri said sternly. "You didn't know. You weren't there."

"It was my job to keep them safe!" He argued.

"Well now we can go search for them." Jeri said, wiping tears away from her eyes.

"We have no choice." Takato said. "Yamaki is going to involve the public if Henry doesn't show back up."

Jeri gasped. "Why?"

Takato shook his head. "He may seem like a mean business man, but he cares about us."

* * *

.

Early the next morning Henry found he was being prodded awake by Terriermon. "Wha time iz it?" He mumbled, anything but awake.

"Quarter to six." Terriermon said cheerfully.

"You got to be kidding me." Henry moaned, slumping back into his sleeping bag.

"Yea, I am." The white dog bunny laughed. "It's quarter to seven."

Henry refrained himself from crying, but just barely. He pushed himself up slowly into a sitting position and realized Rika was missing from the room. "Why didn't you tell me she was up already?" He hissed at his partner.

"She got up about ten minutes ago, and said to leave you alone." He shrugged.

Henry grumbled as he folded the sleeping bag up and put it away in the closet. Making sure he had left no traces of being there, he slipped out of the room. Henry slid the door closed quietly and tripped over the step and fell into the dirt courtyard. "Oww." He moaned.

"You're supposed to be quiet." Rika hissed at him, although a smile tugged at the edges of her face.

Henry smiled weakly as she pulled him out of the house and started down the street. "I had an idea." She said excitedly.

Henry looked at her carefully. "This doesn't involve murder, poison or fire does it?

"No."

"Ok, fine, I'll hear it."

"Good because you were going to anyways." Rika replied. "We go back to that cavern place, and make it our secret base, like you said. We can use it to hide you and Terriermon, it's so hidden no one will ever find us there and most of the stuff that's still there isn't really broken. We could fix. Well you could fix it."

"Fix? Like, refrigerators, and computers?"

Rika nodded. "We could use Juggernaut and get back to the Digital World."

For a week the two up righted furniture, repaired computers, installed Internet access and found a generator to power their base. The front door now had a hatch over the top to keep out the weather, and keep in noise. The front room was repaired to be a living room complete with a denim couch and a hardwood desk with two laptops in almost perfect condition. Branching off was a bedroom that had a miniature fridge installed with enough soda and junk food to last two teenagers and a pair of Digimon a week. The bedroom was connected to a fully functional bathroom.

The ceiling held strong, but it still drooped inwards, and there was once oak door that refused to budge no matter how much anyone tried. Chipped drywall was patched together with duck tape as electrical tape closed off broken wires.

"If this isn't ghetto, I don't know what is." Henry said falling back onto the couch.

Rika already occupying part of it laughed. "All it needs is a name."

"A name?"

"Of course, silly. It has to have a name."

"But Rika, it's a house." Henry said exasperated.

She shrugged. "It's not technically a house."

"Well what do you want to call it?"

"I don't know. You're the one with idea." She said.

Henry looked around the patched up apartment. "Endeavor." He said quietly. "Because it endeavored to stay strong and help us do what's right."

"Endeavor it is." Rika said.

* * *

Happy New Year Everybody! Please Review. Next chapter Feb. I won't forget what you said Happychick. :)

Sky


	3. Compromise

So, who hates this story and me after about five months of no update? Because if that's true then I apologize immensely because it is entirely my fault for all of this, and I ruined a good story for you.

Well either way_** NEVER in my life**_ have I been so sidetracked. I couldn't focus at all and I refused to write some boring crap, which is why this was up **much** later, then I thought. There isn't as much useless scenes in this one though. But, thank you for the reviews all the same.

Hello there ShadoWolfDemon.(If you're still there.) I read your review and laughed. Thank you for the praise and the flame, it helps out a lot. In a way, it relieves me to know that there is someone else out there with a twisted mind, although with the weird thoughts I get every day I have sympathy for you. I read your bio out of curiosity and my jaw dropped. I have read your story. It was really amazing. It means a lot to know that you bothered to read my story let alone add it as a favorite. Another thing I noticed was your idea of paring was much different then mine, but you still enjoyed the story )

And if you want to review (which I wish you would.) Please, please, please don't do it anomalously.

Gosh darn all these author notes, and for me being so stupid as to have Henry run away… lame-O.

* * *

**Ch. 3 – Compromise**

Rika wasn't exactly sure how she had ended up in this situation. Maybe it was the fact that she was so tired or it was once again Friday-her second favorite day of the week right after Saturday-, but she was pretty sure it had something to do with the fact that Henry had fallen asleep with her in his arms and he made a great pillow.

As tired as the Digimon Queen was, her brain refused to leave her in peace: all sorts of nasty thoughts. _For two weeks Henry as been missing, his family and friends are worried sick and you won't do anything about it… You've completely blown off Jeri and Takato, not to mention Mom and Grandma…_ However, what bothered her most was how distant she and Renamon had become. _We aren't connected like we used to be; Juggernaut gets in the way…but at the same time… I need it. _It was something she couldn't explain. The more she tried to unravel the secrets of the computer program the more obsessed she became with it. In the back of her mind, Rika knew it was hurting her, but she couldn't bring herself to stop. _It's like a druggie and her fix._ And the idea scared her.

Up on the roof top Renamon and Terriermon were each conspiring silently. _This is unacceptable. _Renamon thought irritably. Saying she was upset would be an understatement even though no emotion leaked out of her. Even Rika was oblivious to her anger. Juggernaut had started consuming her tamer, again. The yellow fox wasn't angry with herpartner. _Never with Rika. _But this game they are playing was too dangerous for her liking.

Next to her, Terriermon was having an argument with himself. Finally, he gave up and decided to break the silence. "We need to do something."

Renamon nodded as she looked out over the city-scope. "Someone will get hurt as we sit here idly."

"What can we do?"

Renamon hesitated. "I think it's time we paid a visit to the Monster Makers."

* * *

The next morning Renamon found Rika sitting outside her room watching the first rays of light touched the small pond. "…Rika." She said hesitantly.

"We need to talk." Her tamer finished.

"Terriermon and I spoke to the Monster Makers yesterday." Rika's head spun around at lightning speed to look at her partner. There was a hint of betrayal in her lilac eyes. "We came to an agreement."

Rika bit the inside of her cheek, she felt hurt and lost all at once. _How could she do this? She's my best friend! Why is everyone turning on each other…Juggernaut! This is your entire fault!_ The computer program was silent. _Figures you peace of crap._

"Rika?" Renamon repeated. She put a paw under her chin, forcing her to look up and meet her eyes. "They'll let us go back to the Digital World." She said quietly.

Rika's stomach tightened. Finally, their goal would be achieved.

"But in return…"

_Of course, there's always a catch. _

"Henry has to go back home."

Rika nodded solemnly, the world seemed to be crashing down around her ears. _There is no easy answer here. Someone __**will**__ get hurt. _

Renamon watched her carefully. "You're angry."

Rika shook her head. "We knew he had to go home. Endeavor is just too dangerous." She looked out at the courtyard. "What else happened?"

"Yamaki had a portal ready a few weeks ago."

"And he never told us." Rika cut in, wanting to make sure she hadn't missed anything.

Renamon shook her head. "He wants to explain everything later today."

"When is later today? And what is there to explain?"

"Later as in twenty minutes; what as in new rules and safety features. Yamaki is worried about new enemies popping up."

"Then we better go get Henry." Rika said standing up, deciding not to worry about the time factor for the moment.

Renamon watched her partner walk out the front door. _ It will be hard to fight any enemy if I don't have you on my side Rika._

Rika pushed the front door open and took two steps outside before it occurred to her that she was not alone. Looking up into a pair of storm gray eyes Rika resisted the urge to pound him to a pulp. Instead, she resorted to yelling. "What are you doing here?"

Henry smiled. "Good morning to you as well."

Rika only scowled at him. "You haven't answered my question."

"We're going to see Yamaki." It was a statement of fact not a question.

Rika watched him carefully. "You aren't upset?"

Henry shook his head. "It's a necessary compromise."

Rika sighed. "Well we only have twenty minutes. Let's get going."

It didn't escape Rika's notice that Henry was unusually silent. Sneaking a quick glance, she saw he seemed to be deep in thought.

Upon reaching the Hypnos building, Rika smirked at the new secretary, but continued on to the elevator. When the doors opened at the top of the building; the group was met by Yamaki, fiddling with his lighter.

"Well hiah boss man." Terriermon said.

The Blonde man raised an eyebrow before wordlessly leading them down the hall into a conference room. Once the door was securely closed, Yamaki slowly removed his sunglasses, and turned toward the tamers.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you have gotten yourself into?!" He roared.

Rika sighed quietly before leaning against one of the tables, ready to wait him out.

Yamaki, to absorbed in his rage didn't even notice. "You disappear for weeks, while a computer virus is slowly spreading throughout your entire body, and now you show back up wanting to return to the Digital World where certain death awaits!" Yamaki took a breath and reconstructed his business-like composure.

Henry gulped unable to even register a thought as he took in Yamaki's words. "Well if that's all we're here to talk about, can we get going?" Rika asked. Terriermon slipped off of his partner's shoulder and onto the table while muttering something along the lines of. "Cold as ice, strong as steel, and I hang out with her because…?"

Renamon phased in next to Rika, as she struggled not to kick her partner in the shins. "What I think Rika meant to say was, we understand you are worried for our well being, but we have proved that we can take care of ourselves quite effectively."

Yamaki sighed. "I was afraid you were going to say that; but non the less if you wish to return to the Digital World then you will be equipped with much for security."

"Security?" Henry asked.

"The Port that you so effectively…destroyed has been recovered." Yamaki muttered sarcastically. "It's purpose was to monitor Juggernaut and when the two of you managed to get yourselves stuck somewhere it would pull you back to the real world."

"So Port is really just short for portal?" Henry pondered.

Yamaki nodded. "There are a few new safety programs installed into it that will allow us to monitor you while inside the Digital World."

_And chances are as soon as we get there they malfunction and we're on our own. _Rika thought pleased at the idea of upsetting Yamaki.

_You can count on that. _Juggernaut whispered inside of her. _As long as you have your D-arc no one will be able to see you. _

Rika shivered as 'his voice' vibrated down her spine. _Cause that's not disturbing at all._

"Can we reunite the Tamers then?" Henry asked.

Yamaki nodded. "I took the liberty of already informing them."

Rika rolled her eyes. _Typical Yamaki, always trying to be one step ahead of everyone else._

Renamon smirked.

Yamaki had left Rika and Henry outside of yet another lecture hall. "Are you ready?" Henry asked nervously.

Rika nodded. "Yea, but if they have weapons I'm out of here."

Henry smiled slightly. "That's very unlike you Ms. Digimon Queen."

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." And with that, Rika pushed the door open into the lecture room.

To say the least seeing the Tamers together for the first time in about a month could have gone better…and worse. It began with a lot of yelling and name calling mostly at Rika and Henry or running away and leaving everyone alone, and Takato had actually cried al little. But after about ten minutes everyone was pretty much back to normal. Kazu and Kenta started pelting Ryo with questions on his life again, Jeri and Takato had began to discuss ideas on supplies for the trip ahead.

(Sorry I cut that whole scene out. I lack tact.)

"Well… that was interesting." Henry muttered.

"Yea." Rika replied in a daze. "I can't believe we're still alive."

"I can't believe we don't exist anymore." Terriermon exclaimed.

Renamon shrugged. "At least they seem to have forgiven us."

Rika nodded. "So when do we go back to the D World?"

Henry started at her. "I thought that was obvious. As soon as possible."

The room became silent. "Is that really such a good idea Henry?" Takato asked. "I mean, you just came back today…. Doesn't that seem a little early?"

"Yea, dude let's chill for awhile and then be heroes." Kazu added.

"I don't know if we made it clear or not that the Digital World is collapsing around our ears right now." Rika said back in full ice mode. "We don't have time to chill."

Ryo shrugged. "Take it easy Wildcat. If we rush back in there with no plan or supplies we'll just be a liability."

_I didn't know he could use such big words. _Rika mused. "But if we stay here then we lose the Digimon."

"Takato-mon." Guilmon whined in his baby voice. "I don't want to lose all of them."

Takato sighed and adjusted his goggles. "I agree with you, but waiting is the only way to do this right now. Yamaki only just agreed to let us go back and besides we still have to tell our parents."

Kenta scuffed his shoe on the tile. "But then I won't be allowed to go."

Jeri nodded. "I don't like the idea of just leaving, but I think we have to."

"We need to sneak back in." Renamon said. "If what Yamaki says is true then the Port will keep us monitored and they should have no problem."

This seemed to convince everyone and the whole group slowly started to nod.

"Well I guess it's settled then." Takato said. "Just one question. How do we get back?"

Henry smiled. "Just leave that to me."

And so approximately twenty minutes later the Tamers all stood around a computer that Henry was frantically typing on. "And in essence… we feel really bad about leaving like this again, and we will make it up to you as soon as we fix the Digital World. Until then… The Tamers."

"Right." Takato said. "Now about that portal."

"One portal to the Digital World coming up." Henry said smiling like a kid playing with a new video game.

In the middle of the lecture hall a pink vortex opened in front of them. Seven kids and seven Digimon all stared at their pink doorway ahead of them. "Well here we go." Rika muttered.

"Off to Never land." Henry added. "Once again."

* * *

**Here We Go**

As made famous by …..??

Hey, what's up, Superstar?  
Looks like you're goin' far,  
Hey look it's Wonderguy,  
Gonna make ya plenty fine,  
Now what's up, Wondergirl?  
You're gonna change the world,

So everything's not perfect,  
Don't matter 'cause,  
You rework it,  
No-thing's holding you,  
Never stopping,  
Never stopping,  
Never stopping now,

Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh,  
Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Here We Go!  
Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-oh...

Hey what's up dynamite?  
Takin off on a new flight,  
Step it up to number 1,  
It won't back off until it's,  
Gonna be like a great fly,  
You're gonna be the next flier...

So every-thing is crazy,  
Don't matter 'cause,  
No-thing's fazing,  
You...get...though...it,  
Never stopping,  
Never stopping,

Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Here We Go!  
Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-oh...

Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Here We Go!  
Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-ohhhhhh...

* * *

Well did you like it? The exposition of the story officially ended which means action; excitement and updates that are more frequent are on the way, horay! Sorry this chapter was only 7.5 pages. , I just wanted to let you know I haven't given up on you… despite what this looks like.

I am officially dedicating my summer – which starts tomm and because I have no life – to completing this story before school starts in August. So, expect the next installation around next Thursday.

"My heart is a black hole. I'll suck you in and love you forever."

(Do you like it?)

either way…

-Still yours

Sky


	4. The Most Dangerous Game

I can't believe you're still here. That officially makes you the greatest fans ever. Anyways… here is ch. 4 -if you couldn't tell by the title – so keep reading and reviewing, because I am officially on summer break as of Tuesday.

* * *

**Ch. 4 - The Most Dangerous Game**

_This endless falling is becoming quite familiar_. Renamon mussed as she along with the others Digimon and their Tamers plunged into the abysses between our world and the Digital World. _This better go better than planned or I'll personally dismantle Yamaki's head…permanently. _As the green and purple grid patterns disappeared the sandy floor of the center level of the Digital World replaced them. And suddenly, there was nothing but a sudden feeling that she had been cremated by a dump truck that had taken a nosedive off Big Ben. Staggering to her feet the golden fox took surveillance of their surrounding.

Kazu was dumping sand out of his…visor. _Still not the brightest kid. _Kenta was cleaning his glasses. Takato was pulling Jeri to her feet. Ryo was looking dazed and confused, and Renamon allowed a slight smirk to cross her face. Henry was prying Terriermon off the back of his head while Rika was already scaling one of the giant rock pillars. _Good, let's figure out how bad it is and then go home. Especially since no one knows we're here. _

A few feet away Takato had finished pulling Jeri to her feet. He had been watching the way her hair framed her face to beautifully until he noticed something behind her. Immediately his eyes were drawn away. Slowly one by one the whole group stopped and realized that their goggle head was no longer in the present. Looking out into the horizon time seemed to stand still. Black splotches scattered not only the dessert ground but also the sky all the way to the horizon. "It looks like an unfinished jigsaw puzzle." Jeri said quietly. Slowly in a daze, Takato nodded.

And indeed Jeri was right. No matter where any of them looked, they could not escape the empty space that had polluted the Digital World they had once known. _This is terrible._ Henry thought bewildered. _All of this was cause by the D-reaper?_

"This will make traveling difficult." Ryo observed.

Rika rolled her eyes. "Great deduction Sherlock. Care to make another?"

The boy shrugged. "I was just pointing out the obvious."

"It doesn't matter." Jeri said. "All we have to do is fix it, not worry about it."

"Not necessarily." Renamon said. "Look over there."

A herd of well something was moving toward them at a very fast speed. "That doesn't look very good." Terriermon said.

"Everyone up on the rocks." Takato cried.

* * *

"RILEY!" Yamaki roared into his cell phone. "Get down to room 7-86B immediately!"

The brunette slowly climbed down from her station muttering, "He probably found a cockroach or spilled his coffee."

Walking into the computer lab Riley noticed Yamaki hovered over a computer.

.

_Dear Yamaki_

_We know this is sudden, and probably something you were expecting. But, we had to go back to the Digital World. It's broken and only we can fix it. The Port seems to be working so you can monitor us. We understand you're worried but this is something we have to do. And in essence, we feel really bad about leaving like this again, and we will make it up to you as soon as we fix the Digital World. _

_Until then,_

_The Tamers_

.

Yamaki sighed as he sank into a thankfully nearby chair. "These kids are leading me towards an early retirement."

Riley would have come up with some smart remark had she not been so shocked by the letter. "I guess this is a little worse than spilt coffee." She muttered.

"You spilt my coffee." Yamaki said started he almost fell out of his chair.

Riley shook her head. "No, but shouldn't we notify their parents?" She said gesturing toward the glowing computer screen.

The Hypnos leader shook his head. "No. I don't know how much stress we can put them under right now. Besides if we don't get word of them being home in two hours we're pulling them back with the Port."

"Is that safe? I mean, it's never been tested."

"I designed it. Of course it's safe." Yamaki said showing a little hurt around his dark sunglasses. Disgusted he walked from the room.

Riley watched him go with a worried look on her face. "That's what you said about Juggernaut."

* * *

Sitting on top of one of the still in tact rocks Rika could see a herd of Jagamon rushing toward them. _Well this is lame. They almost ran over us last time too. I'm going to pound them to a pulp if they even come near us. _

_But aren't you here to help Digimon, not destroy them? _Juggernaut whispered deep down inside her. Rika shivered as the program continued. _Didn't you decide to risk your life to help them? This means you contradict yourself. _It was not a question but a statement, and Rika didn't like it one bit.

Who do you think you are to try and boss me around?

I am as you described me as: a drug for a druggie. If this is true Rika then you are the most obsessed druggie I have ever met.

_Henry and I are the only people you've ever me._ Rika argued sarcastically, but it didn't help ease the sinking suspicion that Juggernaut was learning. _I need to talk to Henry about this. _

Juggernaut seemed to chuckle. _You'll have to survive the Jagamon first._

"Stupid all knowing piece of junk program." Rika muttered, looking down at their now surrounded rock, trying to ignore Renamon's look of concern.

Takato was jumping up and down protesting something about how they were there to help with Guilmon hovering behind him asking if they were here to play. Kazu and Kenta had flanked Ryo.

"Come on Dude." Kazu said excitedly. "Tell Cyberdramon to kick their butts." He pushed his left foot out in some form of karate kick but happened to hit Guardramon in the process and fell over.

"Just ignore Kazu." Kenta said shaking from laughter. "He doesn't understand the meaning of the word tact."

Ryo laughed. "Didn't you steal that from Henry?" Kenta turned beet red.

"Hey goggle heads, we're working over here." Immediately the quartet silenced.

"Hey! Jagamon!" Terriermon called down. "Momentia."

"We're just passing thorough." Henry added.

"We're here to save the Digital World!" Takato called.

"That's what we're afraid of humans." All of the Jagamon started yelling at once, making most of it incomprehensible. "You come to our home and now it is destroyed." "You are not welcome." "Go home before we destroy you!"

"Henry, I think that qualifies as rude." Terriermon whispered.

"We'll worry about manners later." Henry replied quietly. "Right now I'm concerned with getting out of here without a fight."

Takato nodded. "We know what happened with the D-reaper was bad, but we're here to fix it!"

"Except we don't know how." Rika grumbled.

"Details." Renamon replied in like.

"You foolish human children can't possibly expect to repair all six planes of the Digital World." One said advancing forward slightly.

"We won't be able to if you keep us here." Henry replied the appearance of calm, even though his hand twitched toward his D-arc.

"We should split up." Ryo said stepping forward. The whole group turned to look at him. "If we split up we could cover more ground and really figure out what's going on and still be home on time for dinner." He said flashing his trademark smile.

"But, what if Yamaki pulls us back using the Port?" Jeri asked. "Only a few of us would go home."

"That's a risk we're going to have to take." Rika replied.

"Yea, easy for you to say." Kenta stuttered. "You and Henry get to keep it."

Takato was unnaturally silent. "Splitting up is probably the most dangerous thing to do right now."

"Especially with all these holes." Guilmon added usually observant.

"Is it more dangerous then staying with all these Jagamon?" Renamon asked.

That seemed to decide it for them as Kazu proclaimed. "All in favor of splitting up say 'I'."

One by one, the whole group chorused in. Ryo shrugged. "Now bad, aye Wildcat."

"You got lucky." Rika rolled her eyes.

"So how are these teams going to work?" Kenta asked.

"Cause I'm with the Ryo man." Kazu cried.

Takato shook his head. "Fine. Kazu and Kenta can be with Ryo. I'll be with Jeri. Ah, is that ok, Jeri?" He shot a nervous glance toward her.

Jeri meekly nodded. "It's fine with me."

"Right. That means Rika and I are together." Henry said.

"Henry and Rika sittin in..." Terriermon started to sing. "AHH Henry I was just." Henry chucked the dog-bunny off the ledge. "KIDDDINNGGG!"

Henry turned back to the group his face white. "Let's get moving then."

With chuckles from all around the three groups slowly climbed down from the rock formation. The forward most Jagamon raised his head. "I will be escorting you." He said to Takato.

The goggle headed boy nodded. "As long as we all meet up in an hour." The group nodded and split up, heading across the barren dessert.

* * *

**Group 1.** **Takato, Jeri and Guilmon escorted by Jagamon**

"I suppose if you don't mind." Takato said nervously. "You could show us some of the damaged places."

The Jagamon grunted. "Just look around you. The Digital World is in pieces like this everywhere."

Jeri leaned in toward Takato. "That's allot to fix." She frowned slightly. "I don't know how much of this we can really do."

Takato nodded solemnly. "Especially because we don't even know how to fix these holes yet." Jeri nodded.

The Jagamon looked back toward them, it's purple face portrayed hope. "You humans have allot of work ahead, but I think you can do, just as long as we talk to the others first."

"Others?" Takato and Jeri chorused together.

The Jagamon nodded. "With so many Digimon without homes there are so many fights due to lack of space and wandering around is dangerous."

"Then why are we alone?" Takato asked.

"Because I am not putting my herd at risk just for a few silly children." The Jagamon replied matter of factely.

"What about the sovereign?" Jeri asked. "Are they helping?"

"Oh, they do as much as they can, but there's only four of them. And even so, they spend most of their time breaking up fights."

"Takatomon. Don't worry. We'll make it all better."

"Yea, I hope so Guilmon." Takato replied sadly.

After a few minutes of an awkward silence the group reached a cluster of houses. "This is a small village of Cupimon, mini angel vaccine Digimon. Their registered as in - trainings but can be nasty if upset. So don't do anything stupid."

"W-we'll try." Takato gulped.

Walking into the small clump of dome like houses revealed about thirty small Cipimon hiding around carefully watching their guests. "Greetings Cupimon." Jagamon cried loudly in his nasal like voice. "I bring two of the Tamer's who wish to repair the damage they have done to our world."

"Woah. Hold on there." Takato interrupted. "We didn't harm your home, the D-reaper did."

"We just want to help." Jeri said. "So you can all live peacefully."

"And play." Added Guilmon.

"Hmph." Muttered the Jagamon.

Takato took a step toward the nearest Digimon. Getting closer, he realized the small white creature did resemble a small angel. _They don't look nasty. _Takato thought offering his hand to one of them. Slowly the small Digimon reached out and gently shook his with it's two own. Smiling shyly it quickly fluttered back behind a flowerpot looking piece of metal. Takato smiled. "It certainly was a pleasure meeting you."

Straighting he looked back at Jeri who was beaming at him. Motivated Takato directed his attention back to the Cupimon. "We just want to help you. So if you could please tell everyone you meet that we don't want to fight."

"Only play." Guilmon added while carefully sniffing a particularly brave white angel for approaching him.

_Just play._ Takato smiled.

* * *

**Group 2. Ryo, Kazu, Kenta, Cyberdramon, Guradramon, Marineangemon**

"So what are supposed to be doing?" Kenta asked.

"Saving the Digital World, again. Duh." Kazu responded.

"I think it would be best to just scout the area first. Then we can get a big picture with everyone else." Ryo said.

"Exactly what I was saying. Good call Ryo man!" Kazu said slapping the Digimon King on the back.

But Ryo didn't acknowledge Kazu or Kenta. He simply stared off into the distance, his eyes focusing something not in their dimension. "Ahhh, Ryo dude?" Kazu asked. The Digimon King ignored him. Slowly his shoulders shook and he turned back towards the others.

"Do you see that hole there, just in front of us?" Slowly the others nodded. "That's where Takato's flag stood...and now... it's nothing."

"Ah. You're kidding!" Kenta exclaimed.

"No chumley. Look." Kazu said, pointing off towards their right. "That's where we were first sucked into a data stream."

"Yea, and Rika had to come and save us." Kenta laughed sadly remembering.

The whole group stood stoic as time seemed to slow down as they recalled their first few moments in the Digital World in a place that no longer existed. _Even though this place has less meaning to me._ Ryo thought. _It still hurts to know that something I cared about, even if it's as insignificant as a rock is no longer here._ Slowly he shook his head. _But now, it's just a memory._

"It seems like we were here only yesterday." Kenta said quietly.

Marineangemon nodded slightly. "Pi piah."

"It's ok little guy, it'll always be in our hearts." Kenta replied affectionately pulling the little mega into his arms.

* * *

**Group 3. Rika, Henry, Renamon and Terriermon**

As the four walked in silence Henry tried extremely hard to give his partner the cold shoulder. _Why would he do that!? Does he have any idea how much is at stake here?...The whole Digital World and he pulls jokes like that, jokes that put my AND his life at risk to not only the whole population of this world but Rika, and that's scary enough._

"Are you even listening?"

"Huh? What?" Henry pulled his head out of the clouds to realize Rika had said something.

She shook her head. "Typical." Henry stared at his shoes embarrassed. "If you're thinking about the immaturity from your weeny partner it's fine."

Henry stared at her. _Is she serious? No death penalty, dang I am one lucky guy._

"But if you tell anyone." The infamous Ice Queen continued.

"You'll rip my heard out and shove it down my throat and then let Renamon tear up what's left."

Rika nodded, and than smiled. "You learn quick Wong."

Henry smiled. "I have to with you around."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Are you two done yet?" Terriermon whined.

"We need to focus on Juggernaut right now." Renamon said seriously.

"Especially because we still have no idea what we're doing." Henry added.

Rika sighed. "This is going to be fun." _Oh Juggernaut I know you're in there._ She called taking hold of her D-arc.

Henry picked up his and grabbed Rika's free hand with his, earning himself a look of confusion and something that would scare small children into giving up their Christmas presents. (Sorry if you celebrate something else, it was just generalization.) _Remember how we could communicate using this peice of junk program?_

_I was trying not to. _

_Ah good. This will make this earlier._ Henry smiled.

A cold wave of shock washed over them. _Juggernaut now entering chat room._ Rika muttered sarcastically. Henry smirked, even though Rika didn't see it, she could somehow sense it.

_What do you two think you are doing? Do you want to die?_

_What are you talking about?_ Henry asked. _We want to fix the D world just like we said we would. _

_You do remember that you promised to obey us._ Rika reminded him.

You foolish humans. I was created by a genius with a mind of my own. I obey no one.

_Typical Yamaki, create an egotistical program. _Rika muttered.

_Weren't you created to keep the Digital World and the Real World in tact? _Henry asked confused.

_Yes._

_Then why won't you help us?_ Rika practically cried exasperated.

Feeling slightly left out of the conversation Terriermon wandered away toward the nearest deleted area. "This whole thing seems rather silly. Why not have Boss man just rewrite the programs?"

"Because that would be simple." Renamon replied.

_I agree with Terriermon._ Henry said. _Do we really need Juggernaut to do this?"_

"Yes." Rika responded breaking the connection. "With Juggernaut we can do it much faster not to mention it will be exactly how it was."

Henry rubbed the back of his head deep in thought. "I don't know. Something about this just sounds to simple."

"Isn't that a good thing? It would take Yamaki three months just to approve the idea of fixing the patches with a computer. We could be finished by that time."

"Something about Juggernaut just doesn't connect well. Every time Juggernaut says it's"

"He's" Rika interrupted.

"He." Henry corrected. "It doesn't matter, something always goes wrong."

Renamon nodded in approval. "Maybe Rika, it would be best to sit this one out."

_But I can help you. _Juggernaut insisted. _I have more power then you could possibly understand._

Rika frowned confused. _Why is everyone against Juggernaut. He's a tool we possess that wants to help... I think. But, if you have a weapon why handicap yourself by not using it? Am I missing something?_

* * *

**Group 1. **

Jeri was sitting in the center of a circle of Cupimon, sharing stories of the Real World. The current one being how the sun sets on the horizon and the whole world turns orange. The entire group was fascinated by the idea, including Jeri. Takato smiled and let his gaze roam peacefully. Guilmon was playing tag with a few, and apparently losing due to his lack of wings. "Takato-mon, I want to fly too." He moaned as he tripped over a rock to sprawl on his face. The goggle headed boy only laughed.

_This went allot better than I anticipated. _

"Do not look so smug human." The Jagamon said settling down beside the boy. "I have spoken with the leader here. He also believes you play a dangerous game."

Takato nodded. "But if it saves the Digital World than I believe it is worth it."

"Don't be coy!" The Jagamon snapped. "Had I known earlier that you were plagued I would have never agreed to escort you."

"Plagued?" Takato asked confused and slightly insulted. "What are you talking about?"

"You carry the program Juggernaut with you, do you not?"

"Oh." Takato said suddenly confused. "Rika and Henry do, but Juggernaut has agreed to help us."

"And yet you still continue to associate with them knowing that?" Jagamon demanded.

"Well yea. They're my friends. There's nothing wrong with them, or any of us for that matter." Takato said his voice rising slightly.

"Takato are you alright?" Jeri asked as she joined them.

"And does she know?" The Jagamon demanded.

"Know what?" Jeri asked. "Takato what's going on?"

"He thinks Juggernaut is unsafe." Takato replied.

"What? Rika said it was fine." Jeri exclaimed the whites of her eyes widening.

"They lie to you!" The Jagamon said standing, which would have been impressive if he was more than two feet tall. "Juggernaut is a part of the D-reaper program and is only out to destroy us. As soon as it has what is wants it will destroy you as well."

"Now wait just one second." Takato exclaimed. "I trust my friends and if they think it's fine then I believe them."

The Jagamon shook his head, before meeting their gaze seriously. When he spoke his voice was a deathly whisper. "You are foolish human, you let his program suck your blind friends like a tick would. You will be the reason for their downfall. We will spread your word, but leave us in peace. We want nothing more to do with you."

"Guilmon!" Takato called, his voice cracking slightly. "It's time to go."

"Awe. No more fun." The Dinosaur moaned.

"Take you for your… hospitality." Jeri said trying to sound cheerful, but it sounded false even to her.

The Jagamon nodded. "May the Sovereign have mercy on you."

Takato and Jeri both nodded nervously before walking out of the small village with Guilmon in tow. Glancing nervously back, Takato realized the whole town was once again staring at them. "I don't like this." He whispered.

Jeri nodded. "Something's not right."

"Why are you so sad?" Guilmon asked.

The two tamer's ignored him. "They should be happy and excited about this." Jeri continued.

Takato shook his head. "We need to have a talk with Yamaki."

* * *

**Group 3. **

_Why would they be against me Rika? _ Juggernaut shivered from inside her D-arc

_Hold on, I'm thinking. _ Rika wasn't sure but she could have swore that the program had laughed at her.

"I think we should regroup with the others and go home." Henry said. "Coming here was a mistake."

Renamon inclined her head slightly. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

Henry shook his head confused. "This just doesn't add up. We already knew the Digital World was in trouble and I guess I was just waiting to slash a card and have it fixed."

"But that won't work anymore." Rika said quietly. "It's just like Yamaki said: we're playing God and someone's going to end up hurt."

"And we blindly ignored him." Henry finished.

"What do you plan on telling the others?" Renamon asked. "Those Jagamon are convinced you can fix the damage."

Rika frowned. "I, I don't know."

_You will tell them you have successfully repaired one of the deleted areas. _Juggernaut resonated this time from deep inside her.

Rika blinked in surprise. _But how? You won't help us._

_I never agreed to that._ The program argued.

"This is stupid." Henry cried exasperated, throwing his hands up. "I'm not going to sit here arguing with some useless piece of program that just wants to toy with us."

_Is this toying?_

A white beam erupted from the D-arcs. Started Henry almost dropped his. "What is this?"

_This is my power. _

"Incredible." Rika mumbled.

_Indeed._

Slowly Rika raised the arc parallel to the ground and the white beam reflected off of the missing fragment of dessert. The white beam faded into a soft blue and then seemed to become more concentrated.

Henry carefully imitated her. His beam also changed from a white to a forest green. _So this repairs the Digital World how?_

_Just wait._

* * *

**Group 2.**

Kenta sighed. "I guess Jeri was right this is just one big unfinished puzzle."

"If only we could fix it." Ryo said quietly.

Slowly the black patch in front of them lit up like a light was being reflected into it. "Ah, is that normal?" Kazu stammered. No one answered him as the air suddenly got cold and the light changed as if it were being shown out of the nothingness. Then slowly a tint of blue and green winked in just for a second, but they were replaced by a rock image with a funky blue flag waving gently in the breeze. _Incredible… _Kazu thought stunned at the idea. _But, I thought the flag was just a little closer to the actual rock. _Then slowly the Tamer's flag drifted back toward the rock where it settled into place.

The light dimmed out and the warmth of the Digital sun came back to them. Glancing up Kazu saw the deleted patch was gone.

"It's as if…someone put the piece back in…" Kenta mumbled bewildered.

"But how?" Ryo asked.

Cyberdramon growled and advanced slowly toward the newly formed rock. Carefully following his lead the group flanked the large ultimate and slinked toward it. The large dragon hesitated before he placed his giant claw on top of a rock, as Marineangemon fluttered around the flag.

"It's all, real." Ryo muttered.

"The whole things been recreated." Kenta added.

"This is nuttier than a soup sandwich." Kazu said outloud.

"We should probably tell the others about this." Guardramon said.

Ryo nodded. "Good idea, we should be heading back anyways."

* * *

Yamaki was furious, but at the same time confused out of his mind. "How did they return so quickly? Why?… No, that is a silly question, because they believe they can do what a whole team of professionals did in twenty years." Shaking his head his fingers continued to fly over the keys. He was still sitting in front of the computer in room 7-86B this time accompanied by Riley and Janyuu Wong.

"Yamaki." Janyuu said, bringing his boss's attention back to him. "What do you plan to do?"

"We can't bring them home." Yamaki said after a short pause.

"Why not?" Janyuu said his glasses almost falling off of his nose.

"If they've split up we won't bring them all home." Yamaki answered.

"But they don't know how to operate the Port." Riley pointed out.

Yamaki nodded. "Which is why Juggernaut is going to have to do it."

"What?!" Janyuu cried. "You're joking."

"I wish I was Janyuu. But, it's the only way." Yamaki absentmindedly reached into his pocket for his lighter only to realize he had thrown it away the last time the Tamer's had returned from the Digital World. Frowning slightly he continued. "I don't want anyone at Hypnos to know about their latest stunt. This is highly classified."

Riley still smirking, knowing Yamaki was furious over the loss of his lighter pulled herself back together. "But you can bring them home soon?"

Yamaki nodded.

"Yamaki." Janyuu said extremely serious. "I want to know exactly when they are getting back."

"We will not discharge them." Yamaki agreed knowing perfectly well Janyuu wanted his son back. He turned his attention back to Riley. "I would like you to release Leomon from the lab. I have a feeling Jeri would like her partner back."

Riley smiled. When the Tamer's had returned with the newly reconstructed Digimon he had been placed in the Hypnos Lab to ensure he would not disappear back to the Digital World. As she walked out of the computer lab, she could have sworn she heard Yamaki mutter, "I need to get a new lighter." But she wouldn't bring it up.

* * *

**Group 1.**

"Are you alright Takato?" Jeri asked, having noticed the goggle headed tamer was rubbing his eyes.

Takato looked up just as tired as Jeri felt. "Just trying to figure out what's real and what isn't.

Jeri nodded. "I don't think Rika would lie to me."

Takato nodded quickly. "I don't think either of them would Jeri. I don't think they realize what's going on."

"Which is why we need to talk to Yamaki." Jeri finished.

"Yamaki will make all better, and than I can play with Leomon." Guilmon said excitedly.

Jeri smiled widely. "Seeing Leomon will be nice."

Takato smiled weakly at her. "You really miss him don't you?"

Jeri's face took an unusually serious look. "I'm mostly just happy he's alive."

The trio fell into a comfortable silence worn out by the recent events. Takato fiddled with his hands nervously though the entire time. _I should say something, do something.. Gah. This is so awkward!_

"Heeeey! Ta-ka-to!"

Takato immediately looked up his uneasy disposition long gone, because there about three hundred yards away Kazu, Kenta and Ryo with their partners.

"Dude you have GOT to check this out!" Kazu cried again.

Jeri looked at the boy confused. "What's he talking about?"

Takato shook his head. "Who knows, probably not even Kazu."

* * *

**Group 3.**

Rika could feel something rushing through, adrenaline most likely but there was something else… something she couldn't exactly place, maybe pride. For as much as she refused to admit it all the Digimon she had so selfishly ordered Renamon to destroy when they had first met had left a pretty heavy conscience, and the idea of shedding it was unbelievably gratifying.

_Imagine being able to fix the entire Digital World just like this patch. _Juggernaut hissed.

_It would be incredible._ Rika agreed. _But I don't see a difference._

Slowly the blue and green beams merged together and entangled themselves to a thick black substance that was pulled slowly back inside the D-arcs until there was nothing left.

Rika's arm was vibrating so quickly she could barely make out where it was. _This is either really impressive or we're in some serious trouble._

"Look!" Terriermon said jumping up and down excitedly. "The deleted bit is, well, not deleted."

And indeed, he was right; patch of sand and a handful of rocks replaced the black patch of nothingness. _And this is only the beginning of my power. Together we could accomplish so much._ Juggernaut hissed.

_All I want to do is repair the Digital World. _Rika replied calmly.

_But don't I get a say? You are ignorant to how much we could do to both worlds. We could not only repair this world but what you call Endeavor as well. Your leader Yamaki would never force you into a lab again and you could spend your days becoming stronger. _

_As tempting as that sounds, I think I'll pass. _"Isn't it time we found Goggle head? Because he's probably got his underwear in a bunch by now."

Henry smiled. "Yea."

The walk back was extremely uneventful. Each member was still amazed but slightly worried by Juggernaut's godlike power. And for some reason the same, thought kept bouncing around in Henry's head: Power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he realized that the other Tamers were now in view.

"Hey!" Henry called out, as his group approached the remaining Tamers.

"Alright you're back." Takato exclaimed excited.

"We were worried you'd left without us." Kazu joked.

Takato laughed nervously. "Anyways, if everyone is ready, we should probably be getting home soon."

"I don't know goggle head." Rika said falsely cheerful. "I was kinda thinking about moving in to one of those rocks."

"But where would all the bread be?" Guilmon asked.

"It was a joke, you goofy dinosaur." Terriermon said jumping on Guilmon's back.

"Whatever, let's just go." Kazu whined.

"Yea I have sand in my underwear." Kenta added.

Slowly every head turned toward the two, to give them awkward looks. "Because we really needed to know that." Rika summed up.

Henry ignored them. _Juggernaut do you think you could get us home using this Port._ He reached into his slightly sand covered best and pulled out the short black cylinder.

_I know the answer to that question Henry Wong the question is do you?_

_Obviously not or I would not be asking. _Henry replied trying not to show annoyance on his face.

Rika placed her hand on the port making sure she subtly had a finger on Henry's D-arc. _What's wrong?_

_Juggernaut won't tell us if he can take us home using the Port._ Henry answered now slightly annoyed.

_And why won't you? _Rika demanded.

_I have mentioned it many times: I seek adventure and whether you die during the process is of no concern of mine. _

_So I guess we'll just have to test it out then. _Rika said.

_Is that really such a good idea? _Renamon asked sliding into the conversation.

_Probably not, but does it look like we have a choice?_ Rika answered. _I'm sorry, that wasn't supposed to sound so mean._

Renamon placed her paw on her Tamer's shoulder to show she didn't care.

_So Juggernaut._Henry asked. _How does this Port work then?_

_The same as anything else. _

"Helpful as ever." Rika muttered.

"So, uh, guys?" Takato asked. "Are we going home anytime soon?"

"Yep." Henry answered putting on a smile.

The Port seemed to extend in length as its grooves lighted up in an array of multi colored lights. "Well this is new." Takato said. "Did I know it could do that?"

"Momentai." Terriermon said happily. "We're going home!"

And sure enough, a pink and purple portal opened up in front of them. "Way to go Juggernaut." Rika smirked.

"He finally pulled through to us." Henry smiled.

Rika nodded as they walked through the portal and back into cyberspace. The whole trip seemed to have been cut down to an amazing three seconds, because as soon as she blinked Rika found herself sprawled across the floor of the same computer lab, staring dumbly up at Yamaki.

"Welcome back." He said sounding anything but pleased.

"Glad you missed me." Rika smiled sweetly.

Henry hit the ground next to her followed immediately by Takato and Guilmon who was moaning something along the lines of "No fun, more like dream, but no fun."

"Ah." Yamaki said suddenly looking happy when he saw Henry. "I'm so glad you could finally join us. You better have a great explanation to give to your parents."

Grinning foolishly Kazu stood up. "We are champions of freedom and justice! You can punish us but our spirits will live on in the name of good!"

"Where did THAT come from?" Ryo asked.

"Obviously somebody hit their microscopic brain just a little to hard." Rika replied.

"All of you go home." Yamaki said his voice cold as ice. Terrified the group jumped to their feet and hurried out the door. "Except you Mr. Wong." Yamaki added.

Henry froze his hand on the door handle. "Please, Yamaki just let me go home."

"How do I know you aren't lying?"

Henry looked at the Port in his hand and then carefully placed it on the Hypnos leaders desk, then walked out the door. Rika gave Yamaki a nice death glare before following him out. "You really should go home." She said quietly as soon as the door was closed.

Henry nodded. "I know. If I survive, will I see you tommarow at Endeavor?"

Rika nodded. "Later Henry." The two split up and headed home unaware that Takato and Jeri still lurked inside the computer lab.

_"_Yamaki," Jeri asked sweetly. "would it be alright if I came with you to the lab to see Leomon?"

The blonde man nodded understandingly, and then pulled out his sleek black phone. While he was occupied, Jeri glanced meaningfully at Takato who nodded.

"Guilmon why don't you go find Calumon and see if he wants to play. I'm pretty sure he's running around somewhere by your old hideout."

"Are you sure Takato-mon?" Guilmon asked confused.

Takato smiled. "Yea, I'm just going to be keeping Jeri company and I know you aren't going to have much fun."

"Okie dokie." The red dinosaurs said excitedly, and then hurried out after the rest of the Tamers.

"That was very smooth Takato." Yamaki remarked, impressed.

Takato turned red. "I didn't know you were listening."

"It's alright. Now what do you two want to talk about?"

"While we were in the Digital World we came across a few Jagamon." Takato began. "He thought that Juggernaut was dangerous and said he didn't want to talk to us because Henry and Rika were playing 'a dangerous game'."

Yamaki sighed and rubbed his nose where his glasses left small indents. "Takato, do you know what a Juggernaut is?"

The boy shook his head.

"The dictionary describes it as something that obliterates everything in it's path, or at least seems too."

Jeri gasped slightly. "Does that mean Rika and Henry are going to get hurt?"

Yamaki nodded. "To some extent it is possible, which is why we tried to keep them in our lab...which was a rather interesting experience."

"So by using Juggernaut to repair the Digital World the two of them are in danger?" Takato asked.

Yamaki sighed. "It is possible. In the beginning the D-reaper program was designed to delete old and unnecessary data, and to ensure that it never got out of hand I created Juggernaut to keep it in check. Juggernaut in essence was used to destroy anything that was too powerful to survive peacefully. It was rather ingenious actually, the two programs were self supporting and kept each other in check. There was only one problem: the two were not created at the same time so the D-reaper slowly built up power in the absence of Juggernaut and eventually became to powerful. Then you kids destroyed the D-reaper which caused the self supporting structure to collapse. Which means Juggernaut has nothing to keep it in check and because it was designed as an AI program it is learning through experience. The experiences that Rika and Henry went through. Now because you kids saw the D-reaper program it is safe to assume that Juggernaut also sees the D-reaper as a threat."

"But we destroyed the D-reaper." Takato interrupted.

Yamkai nodded. "Exactly, however in the process the Digital World was destroyed so Juggernaut sees it's purpose as to repair it, which will be perfectly fine until the Digital World is back to normal."

"But that's good isn't it?" Jeri asked.

"Except for the fact that Juggernaut is a computer program. It isn't real. It doesn't need to sleep, eat, breathe, live. It will push Rika and Henry farther than was thought possible and eventually the will snap. They will become robots, or rather animals that possess no soul; a lifeless body, or shell. However, in the process one or both of them will become hurt and when Juggernaut sees them as vulnerable it will abandon them."

"What do you mean abandon?" Takato asked.

"It, or He rather, will kill them."

* * *

**Animal I have become**

**As made famous by Three Days Grace**

I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)

I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times I've lied  
(So many times I've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)

* * *

I wrote this whole chapter in under three days. Think how cool it would be if every four days there were a new chapter posted. However, in order for that to happen I would please like to see at least three un-anonymous reviews.

Well either way, next chapter will be posted next Thursday somewhere before 4PM Florida time, because after that I'm visiting my family in England for the rest of the month so you won't see an update till around July 13th. I'm Sorry.

Due also to the length of the chapters I am considering removing the song at the end, just so the scroll bar is something more than a microbe, any objections. But that would require reviewing P

Until then

Sky


	5. Family Bonding

So genius me replied to all of your reviews (which I loved by the way) with Ch.4 being posted... hopefully you just ignored that. Either way, as of tomorrow, actually, I'm visiting my Dad's family in England. So ch. 6 will be up sometime...

But dang I worked so hard to make _this _chapter, and then realized how long it would be about half way through, so I spent about sixteen hours straight finishing it.. so you better like it... or else.. jk.. but plz read, review and don't kill me. And the grammar probably sux sry. Also, I really wanted to put SOMETHING in about Kazu and Kenta with Ryo.. so I know their part is kinda...weird.. shutting up now...

* * *

**Ch. 5 – Family Bonding**

The sun was setting over West Shinjuku. The ever-crowded streets were beginning to empty as people hurried home for dinner. For one goggle headed Tamer this was not of vital concern. He was walking absent-mindedly home; his hands gently tracing the gold patterns on his D-arc. A small red arrow showed Guilmon had already headed home so the boy was left alone with his thoughts.

It was unfortunate that he currently had none. One single memory was replaying on 'repeat one'. _Juggernaut is a computer program it does not sleep, eat, or breathe._

Takato sighed and rubbed his goggles. _Something that feels neither pain nor love and it's stuck inside my friends. _His mind flicked to a hospital, Rika and Henry were being dragged away my men in biohazard suits. Renamon and Terriermon were in glass tubes like aliens robotically watching their Tamer's being taken away from them.

"No!" Takato cried. "I won't let you."

A few people around him stopped and glanced carefully at the odd boy. His face now red as Guilmon's scales Takato continued. _This isn't good. _Shaking his head Takato remembered the mysterious phone conversation he had had with Yamaki almost a month ago.

Sitting in his locked room Takato had been listening to Yamaki with a hushed seriousness.

_"I have designed a program that will create portals to take you to the Digital World."_

"_That's great!" Takato said overjoyed._

"_I thought Rika and Henry said there was no way back?" Guilmon asked confused._

"_That's right. Rika and Henry were just here and they said there was no way to get to the Digital World." Takato repeated over the phone._

_Yamaki sighed. "I am sorry Takato. I lied to them. There is a way back. I just don't need the two of them pressuring me to hurry it up, because one miscalculation and you'll have two less friends."_

_Takato nodded. "So, when this portal thing is complete you'll let us go back?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Well that's ok then. Should I keep this all a secret?"_

"_Yes. I need to you watch Henry and Rika though. Who knows what those two are capable of?"_

_Takato grimaced at the idea. "I don't think I want to find out, sir."_

_"Very good. I'll keep in touch." The line went dead._

Takato sighed. _ I should have seen this coming. We should have just waited for Yamaki's 'OK' before going back. Now Henry and Rika are, still, in danger and we're being watched by Hypnos… again…still…. whatever._

Pushing the glass door open to the bakery Takato walked in to see his parents closing up shop. "Where ya been Takato?" His dad, Takehiro Matsuki, asked curiously.

"Ah.. haha, you know, around." Takato stammered. "Have you seen Guilmon?"

"Upstairs, were you with your friends?"

"Uh, yea I was...I'll be down later Dad." Takato sprinted up the stairs and dove for his bedroom door.

* * *

Henry opened the front door carefully, and quietly. _At least they didn't change the locks on me._ Slipping inside he was sure something was going to pop out at him. Resisting the urge to run back out the door, Terriermon boldly slipped off his Tamer's shoulder to stand next to him. Henry however was oblivious to the small dog/bunny as he inched his way through the house. Kitchen...clear, dining room...clear. However as he spun around into the living room Henry could feel his heart skip a beat.

Sitting on the couch idly watching T.V. were his parents. _I can't do this...not now... I'll go back out the door and think of how to face them... Yea good plan Mr. Coward._ Henry unfortunately took one step back before Susie rounded the corner from her room. Stopping dead in her tracks she whispered his name.

It was like a bomb had gone off. Instantly Janyu was on his feet, his mouth hanging open staring at his son; his wife only one step behind him had come to intercept Henry's shoulder's in her hands like a death grip. "Henry? Henry it's you. You're home!" Tears were spilling from her eyes.

Janyu still in a daze wandered slowly over to them as Susie attacked Henry with the best bear hug a six year old could manage. "Henwy! You came back!"

"Oh thank God you're back safely." Janyu whispered. Henry grimaced and looked down, realizing his vision had blurred over as a few tears washed down his cheek. _I can't believe I actually missed them... and Dad... he cares._

"Oh Henry. Are you alright?"

The gray eyed boy smiled as convincingly as possible at his mother. "Yea, I'm fine."

Standing up slowly her tears stopped flowing. "Good, because you are grounded for life young man."

Henry stared at his mother. _What a mood swing. Geez I didn't see that coming... ever._ However, a large smile broke over his face. "Thank you." He said sweetly. _Wow. That sounded like Rika. I might need help now._

"Why are you smiling?" Janyu asked outraged. "You disappear for weeks on end and now come home, smiling!"

"I'm fine Dad, really." Henry said, letting the smile slip slightly.

"Do you have any idea what could have happened to you out there?" Janyu demanded. "You could have been killed, abducted!"

"Yes, Dad." Henry said his voice quivering slightly. "I know."

"And you still didn't come home?" His mother asked. (Sry I don't know her name)

Henry nodded. "I figured it was just about as dangerous as living here, with you against everything I know stand for."

"And what would that be Henry?" Janyu demanded.

Henry shrugged. "Juggernaut, fixing the Digital World." _And probably the idea of me about to ask Rika to be my girlfriend..._

Susie slipped off of her brother's back. "Henwy...?" There was a look of betrayal in her eyes.

Henry grimaced. "I'm sorry Susie, but this is how it has to be."

"Then why did you come home?" Janyu asked.

"Because I made a deal with Yamaki."

A light seemed to click on his head. "Well then I guess you should go work on some homework then."Henry's jaw almost dropped. _I completely forgot about school. _"That's right Henry." Janyu continued. "You have to now take responsibility for your actions."

* * *

Rika slid the front door open carefully. _What are the chances that this will go peacefully without a fuss?_

Renamon smirked. _Zero._

Rika sighed as she made her way through the house, pausing outside the kitchen she took a breath. _Goodbye peace and quiet. Hello chaos._ Sliding the door open she slipped inside Renamon phased out. _Chicken. _Renamon smirked.

"Rika Nonaka, where _have _you been." Rumkio cried.

Rika smirked. "Well I started by skipping through the seven layers of Hell, then I swam in space and finally just stopped by the Digital World."

"That's nice dear." Rumiko answered obviously not paying attention.

Rika, slightly stunned, peered around the counter to see why. _Mom is...cooking, and the house isn't up in smoke... what dimension is this? _

"Would you like to help?"

Rika blinked in confusion, and then smirked. "After the last time you cooked and we almost lost half the house." She shrugged. "It's probably hazardous to my heath."

Rumiko looked a little disappointed. "So you won't?"

"I never said that." Rika wiped the smirk off her face. _Can't get sloppy, I still have a reputation._

Renamon laughed. _Ms. Ice Queen cooking._

_Hey, at least World War three didn't break out. _

Rika fumed silently but accepted the bowl of eggs her mother presented her with. "So what's with the cooking?"

Rumiko smiled. "I thought it was something we could do together."

"Aww Moomm. That's embarrassing." Rika moaned, secretly swearing she would never admit she liked the idea.

* * *

Leaning back into his chair, Henry pushed away from his desk toward the middle of the room to glance at the clock. It was almost 7.30. _I've been home for almost two hours and I've spent at least one locked in my room doing homework. _

"Henry." Terriermon complained. "Momentai."

"It could be worse I suppose...but not much."

"Really?" Terriermon asked playfully. "You could have been eaten alive by your parents and then I would have been left to play princess pwetty pants all day."

"And then," Henry added with a smile. "you would get as fat as Calumon and have to live with Renamon training you all day."

Terriermon leaped off his pillow and onto Henry's vest. "You're the best person in the whole world." He rambled quickly. "You're strong, kind, smart, and never going to leave me ever, no matter what."

Henry laughed. "Momentai." Setting his partner up on his shoulder he headed out into the living room, where his father was reading. Taking a deep breath to build his courage Henry sat down at the other end of the couch. Janyu quietly folded the newspaper and neatly placed it on the side table. "Dad." Henry started slowly, feeling beyond awkward. "I really am sorry for what I did, and I do honestly believe I have a right to be grounded severely."

Henry tailed off when he realized Janyu wasn't even looking at him. There was a moment of silence before Janyu spoke. "Why did you do it Henry?"

The gray eyed boy looked at his hands. "I was scared and confused. I didn't think, I just acted, rashly." Shaking his head Henry looked up into his father's eyes. "I thought what I was doing was right, but no one seemed to understand and I thought it was because I wasn't good enough or that I...I was sick or something."

Janyu pulled his reading glasses off. "Henry, Juggernaut may be stuck inside your D-arc but you are still my son and I will love you no matter what you do. Don't you _ever_ feel you are not good enough. Your mother and I were worried sick about you and just the fact that you are home now has made us feel better."

"I didn't really think about how it would effect you." Henry interrupted quietly.

"We really didn't want to yell at you." Janyu answered. "I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't do it again."

"So am I still grounded?" _Well that was pushing it._

"Till you're forty-three, but as long as you don't try anything rash, I see no reason to keep you here." Janyu smiled.

Terriermon started jumping up and down. "Can we eat then?"

"Actually," Henry started slowly. "I was wondering if I could take Susie to see a movie?"

Janyu smile widened. "I believe that would be an excellent use of your time, especially if Takato and say Jeri came with."

Henry stared openly at his father, and Janyu replied with a wink. _At least he doesn't know about Rika._

* * *

"Takato!" Mie Matsuki yelled. "Telephone!"

The boy leaped out of his desk spilling pencils and paper everywhere as he attempted to grab the phone. "Hello?" He asked into it.

"Hey Takato. It's Henry."

"Oh no, Henry." Takato stammered. "I'm so sorry. Do you need a place to sleep tonight?"

"What? Takato, no." Henry laughed lightly. "I was taking Susie to go see some silly kid's movie and wanted to know if you and maybe Jeri wanted to tag along."

"Wow Henry. I'm impressed, you aren't even grounded? I would be soo dead right now if I was in your shoes."

Henry smiled. "I learned a few things about sliding by parental radar from Rika."

Takato nodded understanding. "Right, well I'll call Jeri. What time?"

"Ummm, say eight?"

Takato nodded. "Sure. See you."

Sighing he put down the phone. "Henry is the luckiest guy I know."

"If I agree do I get to come with you?" Guilmon asked.

"Sorry buddy, but I don't think the mall would approve of Digimon in a movie theater."

"Awweee."

* * *

Henry put the phone down. "I completely forgot to ask Susie if that was ok with her."

Terriermon chuckled. "Momentai. I already asked her. Now stop stalling and call Rika."

The boy glared at his partner. "Thanks for the moral support."

"Anytime." Terriermon smiled as he hopped out of the room.

"That was sarcasm." Henry called after him.

"I know."

_This shouldn't be so hard. I mean come on how hard is it to ask a girl to see a movie with you?_ Henry stared at the phone. _Pretty darn hard. _Closing his eyes he picked up the phone again.

Ring. Ring. _Come on pick up the phone_. Ring. Click. Henry slammed the phone off and threw it at his bed.

Terriermon laughed from the doorway. "What a chicken. Can't even ask your girlfriend to a movie."

"Rika is not my girlfriend." Henry said sharply. "I'm leaving now." Upset he walked out of the room knowing his partner was perfectly right.

* * *

Takato paced up and down in front of the mall. He had come early to make sure Jeri didn't have to stand alone waiting for anyone else. Or so he kept telling himself, in actuality Takato couldn't wait to see her. _Where is she? And wasn't Henry supposed to be here with Susie?_

"Hey Takato!"

The goggle headed boy looked up so quickly he almost gave himself whiplash, but it didn't matter because approaching him at a fast walk was Jeri. "Heya Jeri! I'm so glad you could come!"

She smiled nervously. "Where's Henry and Susie?"

"Right here." Henry called approaching them.

"So what are we going to see?" Takato asked.

Henry shrugged. "I would sorta like to see V for Vendetta."

Jeri stared at the boy in shock. "Henry! Isn't that rated R?"

"R for revolution!" Henry cried pumping his fist in the air.

There was a slight pause as the four glanced at each other, then at their surrounding, before wordlessly running inside the crowded mall. And despite Henry's protests the group ended up seeing Charlie the Magical Unicorn."

* * *

Rika had to admit to herself, never to anyone else that cooking with her mother had been an interesting experience to say the least. It was about as safe as skydiving without a parachute but it had been fun...if you enjoy risking your life eating inedible food.

But now that the experience was over she decided it was time to get out of the house for awhile or risk aiding in cleaning dishes. Slipping out the back door she made her way toward Endeavor. _Renamon?_

_Yes Rika?_

_I know you really don't like the idea of this, and I'm sorry. _

_What are you thinking Rika?_

_I think we can use the Port's power through Juggernaut so all of this will go faster and it would probably be safer since we're not using just Juggernaut._

_But Henry left Juggernaut in Hypnos._

_Yea... I know. I would be eternally grateful if you could get it._

Renamon shook her head. It wasn't that she didn't like Rika's plan, or she couldn't do it. It was the idea that Rika would be playing around with two powerful computer programs without anyone knowing. _This isn't going to end well is it?_

_Probably not, but I'll survive._ Renamon said nothing as she phased out of reality. _Thank you Renamon._

_At least call Henry. So you have some moral reasoning._

Rika sighed, her partner was right, once again. Pulling out her cell phone she dialed Henry's number. After about ten rings she hung up. _Weird. _Dialing his house number, Rika tried again.

"Hello?" Janyu asked.

"This is Rika. Is Henry there?"

"No I'm sorry Rika, he's out right now."

"So he went home right?"

"Yes he did."

"Ok good."

"Alright, well I'll let him know you called."

"Thank you, Mr. Wong." Rika hung up. _Even weirder. Whatever I don't need his help anyways._

* * *

Kazu had been staring at cards and listening to Ryo talk excitedly about different strategy for a whole fifteen minutes, the two couldn't take it any longer.

"Hey Ryo dude?" Kazu asked. "I think it's best to wrap it up. I gotta go home and take a shower."

"Kazu that was a lame excuse." Kenta said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ryo said. "I didn't realize I was so boring."

"Oh it's not that." Kenta assured. "It's just I really wanted to become a better card player to help MarineAngemon out."

"Yea and so I can kick Rika's butt in the tournament." Kazu added.

Ryo laughed. "Well you'll have to practice really hard then."

"Yea, but as long as you're there helping us." Kazu said.

"That is, if you don't mind." Kenta interrupted.

"Of course he won't mind." Kazu said. "He's the Digimon King. He doesn't need to practice!"

Ryo laughed a little, and rubbed the back of his head. "You guys give me too much credit."

"Nonsense." Kenta replied.

"Dudes I'm hungry. Let's get some food and then keep practicing." Kazu said.

"No, I actually need to get going." Kenta said. "Thank you Ryo."

"No problem." The Digimon King laughed.

As the three headed home Kazu put his hands up behind is visor. "I wish somethin' exciting would happen?"

* * *

"He he, that was fun." Susie giggled as the group walked out of the movie.

Henry nodded. "Yea, it was. But, now it's bed time."

"Awwwww." His sister whined.

"Awe, come on Henry. Let her have a little fun." Jeri pleaded.

Henry glared at her. "Don't you start."

Takato laughed. "It's ok Henry, Guilmon acts like a little brother a lot of the time too." He added a sympathetic glance in his friend's direction.

"Boys are no fun." Jeri said wickedly. "Come on Susie, let's get some ice cream." Together the two ran off into the mall leaving two stranded boys.

"Alright when did Jeri's evil clone show up?" Henry asked. Takato started at the space where she was standing, unable to answer as he tried to quickly attempted to get over the shock.

"I guess we should go find them." Henry said, taking charge of the situation. Takato nodded helplessly.

A good ten minutes later of running in and out of stores they found the girls in one of the mall's many ice cream parlors eating the largest banana split the world had ever seen. "Oh I am so dead." Henry moaned, covering his face in his hand.

"Don't worry Henwy. We saved yous some." Susie said in between large scoops of strawberry flavored ice cream.

Takato laughed. "Come on. They're going to need help finishing it." He grabbed two extra chairs from a nearby table and sat down. Henry joined them slowly. Together the four dug into their dessert.

"You know." Henry laughed. "This thing is big enough to end world hunger."

"Not Calumon's hunger." Jeri joked.

Everyone laughed.

"And to top off this amazing evening." Takato randomly cried. "Tomorrow is Saturday!"

Cheers rose from all over the store. "Look what you started." Henry joked as he pushed some waffle cone into his friends face.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Susie cried pulling back the Sunday to launch it at her brother.

"NO!" The three teens cried at the same time. Henry lunged for Susie; Takato for the ice cream and Jeri closed her eyes and prayed. Henry grabbed his sister around the middle and steadied her as Takato slipped the ice cream out of her hands.

Awkwardly they all froze. Henry holding Suise only an inch off the ground, Takato stretched halfway across the table holding the uber large ice cream bowl above his head. And then He slipped and fell on the white and black tile, and then the ice cream fell on his head.

The world seemed to move in slow motion as Jeri called out. "Takato!"

Susie looked halfway to tears whether from losing the ice cream or out of hysteria, Henry wasn't quite sure. All he knew was that this was defiantly one for the record books. _The only thing that could possibly make this better would be if Rika was here._

Jeri pulled Takato off the floor and carefully handed him goggles back to him. The boy smiled sheepishly as he put them back on, and brushed some stray chocolate syrup out of his now multi color hair. "I think we should leave. Now." Takato said, eyeing mall security. Henry nodded and pulled Susie out of the ice cream parlor as fast as he could. Together they raced through the hallways pushing past loads of people until they were standing outside in the cool October air, where they burst out laughing.

"That was even better then Princess Prewtty Pants." Susie laughed.

Henry smiled. "It was pretty impressive Takato."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Jeri asked.

Takato laughed and nodded his head, causing sprinkles to fly in every direction. Everyone burst out laughing, for what felt like the hundredth time. Jeri reached up and dragged her finger through the goggle boy's head, picking up a mixture of ice cream, sprinkles, and little banana bits. Smiling evilly, she licked it. "Mmhhmmm, still tastes good."

Susie reached up and copied her, and for the next few minutes the two sat there eating ice cream out of Takato's hair. Henry laughing pulled out his phone and took a picture of it.

He smiled as the picture registered on his phone. Takato was the only one looking at the camera. He was wearing a mix between desperation, humiliation, and hysteria on his face. Jeri was licking some chocolate syrup off her finger, as Susie dragged hers across Takato's goggles. As Henry put his phone away, he realized it was ten o'clock. Way past Susie's bedtime.

"I guess we should be getting home though." Henry said reluctantly.

"Yea, I think I missed curfew, again." Takato said sadly. Jeri smiled at him, nervously. It was evident that she was upset he was leaving.

"Come on Susie." Henry said. The youngest tamer yawned and didn't argue.

Waving their farewells the group split up, Takato to walk Jeri home and Henry to take his sister home.

"That was a lot of fun." Jeri said, smiling.

Takato smiled back. "It was. Susie is such an opposite to Henry it's funny to watch them together."

Jeri nodded, stifling a yawn. Takato however noticed it, and kept conversation to a minimum allowing the peaceful sounds of the city to fill the air. After a few more minutes, they had reached Jeri's house.

"Thank you, Takato." Jeri said.

Takato smiled. "No problem. I'll see you soon."

"Good night."

"Bye." Takato waited until she had gotten inside before turning to leave with a large sigh. _I wish I could come right out and tell her. Yea, we spend more time together but we aren't actually an item._

* * *

Henry and Susie reached home only a few minutes after Takato left Jeri. Pushing the front door to the apartment open, Terriermon and Lopmon were there to greet them. "Hiah." The white counterpart said.

"Tewwirmon, Lopmon!" Susie exclaimed, grabbing both of them and pulling them off toward her room.

"Rika called." Janyu called as the door closed behind him.

Henry smiled. _He'll be grumpy tomorrow. _Curious as to why Rika had called Henry picked up the phone. No one answered the phone and Henry had never been one for leaving voice mail so he hung up and tried her cell. After a few rings, Rika picked up.

"Hey Rika it's Henry." Henry said.

"I would never have guessed." Rika muttered sarcastically.

"Yea, ok sorry. Dad said you called."

"Yea, I am still at Endeavor." She said.

"Why haven't you gone home?" Henry asked.

"Too busy." Rika shrugged. "But, do you think we could the Port as an amplified to help us fix the Digital World." She was obviously excited about having achieved something.

"I guess so. We would need to test it out, because apparently the Port doesn't work the way it should. Who knows what would happen if we spontaneously activated it." Henry said, wondering why the Port wasn't at Hypnos.

"Ok, well I'm going to fiddle with it a bit." Rika said, as she began prodding the black cylinder with a screwdriver.

"Fine." Henry said, suddenly become very tired. "Just promise you'll go to bed soon."

"I promise." Rika said, her mind no longer on the conversation.

Henry realizing this decided to rap up the conversation. "I'll see you tomorrow." _Hopefully, if I can get out of the house._

"Later." Rika said and hung up the phone.

Henry made sure Susie was more or less in bed then called Takato to discuss the possibility of a Digimon Card Tournament. Both were clearly excited but didn't want to show it for fear of ending up like Kazu and Kenta.

"That really sounds cool." Takato said.

"Yea, I'll get Rika to teach me some tricks so I can hopefully make it a few rounds."

Takato laughed. "You could probably analyze every possibility before the game even started."

"But the chances of picking the right strategy against an opponent so that I come out on top is miniscule." Henry said.

"Ah, well." Takato said, not realizing how complicated it was. "Just do your best." He said encouragingly.

"Yea anyways, it's getting late I think I should go to bed." Henry said yawning.

"Ok, see you….soon." Takato said.

Henry hung up the phone and pushed himself into bed. _I hope Rika went home. I should call but that would seem… a little too friendly. _

Henry decided to put the thought out of his mind. _Worrying isn't going to do anything anyways. _Slowly his thoughts drifted back to earlier in the evening. _That was one of the best nights of my life._ He admitted. _I didn't know I could laugh so hard. _Henry finally fell asleep unaware that Rika hadn't followed through with her promise at all.

* * *

Rika put her screwdriver down, after hours of fiddling; she had achieved absolutely nothing. "This thing is a piece of junk." She said exasperated. Rubbing her eyes she picked up her D-arc. _How am I supposed to do anything if you won't help me?_

Her D-arc was silent. Rika fumed silently. Renamon sensing her partner's annoyance slipped out of the base and into the city. 'Best not to be there when the volcano erupts.' She told herself.

Rika actually wasn't angry, just disappointed. "This is futile. The Port won't work, without Juggernaut, which is locked inside my D-arc." She slammed her fist onto the wooden desk. The light colored wood wobbled slightly and the port tipped over. As it hit the table, the top popped off and a light gray tray slid up.

"Did I break it?" She wondered as she carefully picked up the port and stuck the top back on. "Of course." She whispered. "The port holds the D-arc!" Rika picked up her D-arc. "To amplify the power of Juggernaut. I was right!" She slid the white and blue piece of plastic inside the tray and shut it. Taking a deep breath Rika slammed the top back onto the Port. The Port lit up like a Christmas tree, as a blue light spiraled down it in various lines, spelling all kinds of symbols that were way over Rika's head. On the very top of the Port, words began to form.

_mnemonic  
_

Rika stared at the word. _What the hell does that mean? Demonic?_

_On the contrary Rika, something much worse…_

_Juggernaut what… _ But she never got to finish because the last thing Rika recalled was her head hitting the desk.

Renamon knew instantly something was wrong. There was suddenly a hole in her threatening to tear her apart. "Rika!" She cried as she fell to one knee unable to move, as a vast void threatened to rip her apart from the inside out.

Miles away in the bedroom of Henry Wong. Terriermon noticed his Tamer's D-act was on the fritz. "Henry?" He moaned. "Make it shut up."

Groaning Henry rolled over to his D-arc and picked it up. _Is this another bio-emerge?_

_Actually I just wanted to let you know first hand what has happened. _Juggernaut whispered.

_Juggernaut? _Henry shook the sleep from his head. _What do you want?_

_I just thought you would like to know that Rika Nonaka is dead._

* * *

**Memory**

**As made famous by Sugarcult**

This may never start.  
We could fall apart.  
And I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
Feelings insincere.  
Can I be your memory?

So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.

This may never start.  
I'll tear us apart.  
Can I be your enemy?  
Losing half a year.  
Waiting for you here  
I'd be your anything.

So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.

This may never start.  
Tearing out my heart.  
I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
(I'd be your memory)  
Feelings disappeared.  
Can I be your memory?

So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.

This may never start.  
We could fall apart  
And I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
Feelings insincere.  
Can I be your memory?  
Can I be your memory?

* * *

ROFL. That is the only thing I can say. Yes I may have written the damn longest chapter ever, and yes I just killed my favorite fictional character but it was worth it to imagine the look on your face. You may not have noticed but the past four chapters have foreshadowed this and yes that beautiful irony was there. So plz review or I cannot be accounted for the consequences that may or may not happen involving a certain Henry Wong . (Sry i have to almost threaten you, but I just _have_ to know what you are thinking right now... I actually only decided to write this fic to see how you would respond to this.)

Alas this is not the end of the fic, in fact this is merely the beginning, so plz review and next ch. will be posted actually July 1st.

the evil Sky

Who really wants you to leave an extra long review ranting about your opinions

* * *


End file.
